Repercussions
by Glass Wolf
Summary: The aftereffects of the outing of Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood in my Disillusionmentverse.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable Characters They and the world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. Any Original characters were created by me and anyone who wants to can use them. Not making any money off of this please don't sue.

This is part of the Disillusionment universe. It is set about 3 years Post Deathly Hallows. I suppose in theroy you could read this without reading the rest of the Disillusionment verse but the pairings and situations might seem to come from no where without the rest of them.

This fic will be much more ambitious than my previous Disillusionment verse fics as it involves a much larger cast both canon and OC.

WARNING: This fic contains both Slash and Het specific pairings you will encounter Percy/Oliver, George/Susan, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Charlie/Cormac, Draco/OFC, and several possible others both Canon and Non canon.

Repercussions

Prologue

Romilda Vane entered the Witch Weekly with a smile. "Stop the presses boys I've got our new cover story." She noticed that her fellow reporters scowled at her and glared at her. She saw Rita Skeeter her idol and mentor giving her an odd look as the editor approached.

"This better be good Vane." The editor a rather gruff old witch who usually had the sense to let her reporters and writers do what was best for the magazine. "You were supposed to be covering the new Wonder Witch products line at Weasleys Wizard Weezies."

"This is much better." She said handing her editor the photos she had taken. "I got a tip that a certain ministry worker was attending the quidditch league championship." Seeing the impatient look on her editors face didn't hurry her. "I figured it would be the best chance to get some actual photographic proof." She smiled as she handed the editor the photos. "No more Blind items, we have the proof now we can name names."

The Editor smiled darkly and looked at Romilda. "Have you already written the story?" Romilda nodded. "Get it and these photos to the printing room immediately, and we can still fit them in this month's issue going out tomorrow if we hurry." Romilda nodded and headed to editing smiling happily to herself. As she left, she heard the Editor talking to Rita. "I'd watch out if I were you Rita, or you might get left behind."

Romilda Vane was ecstatic her first major story and it was going to be on the cover. She'd been a writer for Witch Weekly for nearly a year and she had so far only gotten the jobs no one else wanted like going to George Weasley's latest product unveiling which tended to be done at the expense of the press. However now she'd be a star and given the respect and assignments she deserved. Once she had hand delivered the new story and its headline she watched as the printers added it to the press. She didn't know how Muggle magazines did it but in the wizard world you could change things up to the last minute and still get things done. "Congratulations Romilda." A voice said and she turned to see Rita standing behind her.

"Thank you Rita, it is all thanks to your Guidance." She lied gracefully it was Rita's example that inspired her but she'd learned very early that Rita was not to be trusted. "I'm sorry that your feature on the Fudge family scandal was booted off the cover." Rita turned an interesting shade of red. "I do hope someday we can collaborate on a piece."

Rita glared at her but finally pasting on an incredibly fake smile. "I'm sure we will get the chance some day." Rita turned and left. Once she was gone Romilda turned back to the printing press as it started up. She smiled as she picked up the cover showing Oliver Wood kissing his Ministry of magic boyfriend Percy Weasley.

She smiled. This story would be talked about for years to come. The timing was just perfect Puddlemire had just won the championship so Oliver Wood and his teammates were on everyone's minds, Percy Weasley was a prominent part of the department of magical law enforcement and his sister was married to Harry Potter. She smiled remembering how disappointed she'd been years ago when her latest famous crush Oliver Wood had been revealed to be Witch Weekly's favorite closeted star to post blind items about.

She had learned a lot since then that Witch Weekly was not always 100 percent truthful in their blind items. A small kiss overseen became a raging make out session and meeting outside the locker room became rampant sexcapades in the locker rooms. The simple fact was as professional quidditch teams only allowed photographers in certain areas and it was hard to get the proof that was required to name names. She had managed it only be bribing a guard to let her sneak her very small muggle camera by the check points. She had discovered the camera while taking a tour of the muggle world with one of her half blood friends. It was so small and tiny that she could sneak it nearly anywhere. A simple dash of the right potions during development and the pictures were as authentic as any real wizarding photograph.

She smiled to herself she had to go buy new dress robes she knew she'd be asked to attend a great deal of important events in the wake of her success. As she left, she noticed Rita trying to sneak back to down. She stopped and watched Rita enter the press room. She waited as Rita attempted to copy her photos. She smiled as Rita screamed and passed out. The printers rushed out and stared at her. "What happened?" One of them asked.

"She tried to steal my work." Romilda said sweetly. "She'll sleep for 72 hours then wake up with just a minor head ache." She was impressed with herself. It was the most complex jinx she'd ever worked out. "I figured someone might try to steal my story and protected it." Seeing the printers looking at Rita with Disgust. "I saw we leave her there for the janitorial staff to find don't you?" She saw them smile and with that she headed home knowing things were only going to improve.

To be to continued...


	2. Chapter 1

For Disclaimer and Warnings See the prologue.

Repercussions

Chapter One

Molly Weasley missed having a house full of children. Oh she and Arthur enjoyed having the house to themselves at night and she was happy that all her children had found someone to spend their lives with. However, every morning she missed having a large family to get ready for the day. She had gotten so used to getting up before dawn every day to get all the work accomplished that the now empty house always seemed deserted and foreboding as she prowled around it with nothing to do.

She had been filling her time baking a few deserts to send to each of her children when the post arrived. Spying the packaging of her Witch Weekly, she took a break from cooking to see the latest recipes. After removing the brown paper backing she dropped the magazine in shock. "Arthur get down here." She yelled loudly.

Her husband came pelting down the stairs half dressed. "What's the matter Molly?" He asked her but she couldn't answer so instead she pointed toward the magazine laying face down on the floor. She watched as Arthur picked it up and blanched. "We need to tell Percy before he goes into work."

Molly was horrified and watched as her husband pulled his wand and sent a patronus to warn Percy to stop by the burrow before work and to bring Oliver. "Why didn't you say exactly what was going on?" She asked her husband wondering why he chose only to tell Percy to come home first.

Arthur looked over at her. "I want to be able to see his face when he finds out." Molly was curious about that but chose not to ask. Her husband was sure to have his reasons and knowing their son he'd be sure to stop by promptly.

Molly began to pace while thinking of all the terrible things that could happen to Percy now. As far as she could remember there hadn't been a high profile gay wizard in her lifetime. Oh she'd heard rumors about famous people but in general wizards and witches never talked about any gay relatives they may have had. She knew the families just called them eccentric or said they'd never met the right person to settle down with. "Arthur what are we going to do he could lose his job or worse?" She didn't want to think about any physical harm that might befall her son or Oliver as a result of this.

Her husband was saved from answering as the fire suddenly erupted into emerald flames and her son and his lover stepped out. "Mother, I can't stay long I have a meeting this morning and Oliver has an early practice session." Molly couldn't be the one to mention it she looked at Arthur who handed the magazine over to Percy. "Fuck!" She nearly corrected his language but stopped as she saw his face. Oliver soon added his own colorful expletives after looking over Percy's shoulder.

Molly set patiently as Percy read through the article quickly. It was so comforting to see her son still had to read something in its entirety before he'd comment on it. She was amused that Oliver seemed to be reading along over her son's shoulder and she wondered how often they ended up doing this. Once he was done he just set there silently, she glanced at Arthur but he was studying their son's face intently. Finally the silence was too much for her. "Oh Percy what are we going to do?"

Percy looked up at her. "I have to head into work." Molly gasped in shock at his words. "I'm already late." He looked over at Oliver and said simply. "You should head in as well you don't want to be late for practice." Oliver nodded and the two started to leave.

"You can't go into work today." Molly said in shock. " What if something happens?" She stared at her son in shock. "You need to think of how you're going to deal with this Percy?" Molly couldn't believe Arthur wasn't supporting her she turned preparing to lay into him when Percy spoke up.

"Mother, Oliver and I have already discussed this possibility." She turned in shock to him and was amazed when Oliver confirmed they had. "We have known this was a possibility for some time all of our friends and families know." And to her utter amazement Percy smiled. "And we haven't been as secretive as we could have chosen to be." She was amazed at him. "We figured that if we were ever outed we'd just take things as they come and go on as normal."

Molly looked over at Arthur and could tell that he was proud of Percy. She had to admit it was nice to know they had discussed things already but it would have been nice to be included. "I best let you get off to work then." She said forcing her tone to be level. "Arthur will you be going in now or at your usual time?"

"I'll be going on in now." He glanced over at his son. "If you can wait a few minutes while I finish getting ready." Percy nodded a grateful smile on his face. Molly busied herself in the kitchen trying to keep a happy expression on her face. She knew that Arthur was going in with Percy to show support for his son.

She began to mentally plan the letter she'd write to Charlie as he'd inevitably be the last to know since it could be anywhere from a day to a couple of weeks between when he was able to check his post. She knew Bill would probably be finding out any moment since Fleur was also an avid reader of Witch Weekly. She'd try to tell the others but they might already know. Hermione subscribed to nearly every wizarding publication in existence and might have seen the story already. If so then Ron, Harry and Ginny would all know nearly immediately and probably be on their way over here. George and Susan she'd probably manage to tell unless one of Susan's gossipy friends were to let her know before hand. She loved her daughter-in-law but the girl gossiped far too much even if she did usually have interesting stories to tell.

She noticed that Oliver had already left as Arthur arrived ready for work. After he gave her a kiss on the cheek and she managed to hug Percy quickly they slipped out the door and just past the garden gate turned on the spot and were gone. "Good luck." She said quietly and headed inside to begin sending post to everyone telling them to stay home and not come barging in causing a massive scene.

She had just sent the post with the new family Owl that had been a gift from Ron and Hermione after Errol had finally passed on when Bill had come rushing in. "Bill calm down." She said sternly as he paced around the room.

"Mom have you seen today's Witch Weekly?" He sounded panicky. "I stopped by Percy's flat but he wasn't there so I figured I'd check here before heading to the Ministry." Molly sighed, Bill had always been a bit over protective of both Percy and Ron as they were the twins usual targets. "We need to find him mom before he gets to work."

"He already knows Bill." She watched him stop in shock. "Percy and your father left for work a few minutes ago." Seeing him about to race out she said firmly. "You will stay put Bill Weasley." Her tone made him pause. "Percy is an adult and if he chooses to go to work today you will not stop him."

"But Mom do you know what could happen?" Molly Weasley was affronted that her children felt that she was so naive. "Several of the old families consider what Percy is something degenerate and not to be talked about it." He looked down. "Or worse stamped out."

"I'm well aware of that." Molly said sadly. "I've thought about it off and on ever since I found out about Percy and Oliver." She looked right and Bill. "Just like I worry about you after marrying a part Veela or after what happened with Greyback." Bill seemed taken back but she continued. "Ron marrying a Muggleborn, and of course Ginny marrying Harry, the person, the remaining Death eaters would most like to kill." She laughed. "Or Charlie living and working around dangerous dragons." She grew somber then. "But if any of you gave up what you love because of what could happen you wouldn't be the children Arthur and I raised and are so proud of."

Bill stared at her in shock. "Mum I .." He didn't get to finish as she threw her arms around him and hugged him. "It's okay mom." He said to her as she felt the tears in her eyes and she let him hold her for a bit. "But Mom shouldn't we I don't know do something?"

"What can we do Bill?" She frowned at him. "Other than being there for Percy and Oliver as they go through this." She could tell he hadn't really thought things through. "One thing you can do is go home to your wife and daughter, because I'm sure she's worried and could use her husband there with her." Bill seemed reluctant but finally left and Molly sat down wondering how many more visits she'd have as the day went on. She couldn't help but wait and worry about what was going to happen.

XXXX

Susan Weasley was enjoying a well-earned vacation from work by spending some time shopping for herself. She had taken the time off initially to attempt to find a house. Now that they were ready to begin trying to have a baby they needed to move somewhere other than the flat above the shop. They had narrowed it down to between a house in London and one just a few miles from the burrow. She was pushing for the one near the burrow because it would be nice to live so close to an able babysitter and teacher to help with home schooling. George was reluctant to live that close to his mother again fearing she'd never leave them alone. She had decided that before they ended up having an argument over the houses they'd take a day or two off from discussing it.

She arrived at the leaky Cauldron for a snack before resuming her shopping when she was spotted by several of the costumers. "That's her, she's the one married to his brother." She was surprised as a very eclectic mix of witches and wizards headed over to her. "Excuse me Mrs. Weasley but did you k now about your brother-in-law?"

Susan was confused so she asked the obvious question. "Which one?" She could tell by their shock that they hadn't expected that answer. "I have several." She clarified feeling really out of place.

"Oh the one witch weekly just revealed was well abnormal." One of the witches said handing her the magazine. Susan stared at shock at the cover showing Percy and Oliver kissing. "I don't know what I'd do if one of them turned up in my family."

Susan was still in shock when someone else added their comments. "You might already have one in your family and not even know it." She stared, and it was a younger voice speaking. "I really don't see the problem, and they certainly aren't hurting anyone." Susan was momentarily forgotten as the group returned to their discussion which she quickly realized was quickly devolving into an argument.

She attempted to slip away when one of the group spotted her and asked again. "Did you know about him?" She would have preferred to just make a run for it but once again the full group had their attention on her. More wizards and witches were arriving at the leaky cauldron several of which also seemed to know her and were heading over.

"Yes I knew." She stated point blank and as the group began giving their opinions on that revelation she quickly slipped out the nearest door. Turning on the spot she saw them coming out after her just as she vanished appearing outside Weasleys' Wizard Weezies. She knew she had to tell George about this. Once inside she saw Verity the witch who worked for George looking frazzled as several folks kept going up to her. Seeing the warning look on the sales girl's face she headed straight into the backroom and up the stairs to the flat she and George currently lived in. "George, where are you?"

"In here." His voice came from his office and she found him staring at a stack of mail. "I got a letter from mom about what's going on." He looked over at her with a forced smile. "She says stay put and don't cause a scene." Susan was a bit shocked by that. "I'm surprised she isn't storming Witch Weekly's office demanding they print a retraction."

"I don't think it would do any good." Susan had to admit. "I never expected them to get outed in such a huge way." She really had no ideas to suggest to her husband. "Do you think we should head to the burrow and find out what's going on?"

George shook his head. "No Mom said she'd be in touch when any news was available." He looked down. "It seems Percy went on in to work today." Susan was extremely shocked. "I should go help Verity with the costumers who seem more interested in my brother's love life than buying merchandise."

"I'll send an Owl to Hannah asking her to come here during her lunch break and tell us what the atmosphere is like at the ministry." She said as her husband nodded at her. She picked up a piece of parchment and began to write. She knew that her best friend from school was always aware of all the ministry gossip. She only hoped things were going well for Percy. After sending the letter she laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. She could hear George losing his temper below and telling some nosey person to get out. Getting up she decided to cook lunch figuring at least then she wouldn't have to head back downstairs.

XXXX

George Weasley was extremely irritated he got through the morning rush of costumers and folks who just wanted to ask him about his brother by picturing all the things he'd do to the staff of Witch Weekly if he ever met them. He'd just finished deciding exactly what hexes he'd use on Romilda Vane the reporter who actually broke the story when Hannah Abbot had walked in for lunch.

After promising Verity that she could leave once he got back from lunch for the day with full pay, he'd forcefully disentangled himself from the costumers and guided Hannah past them up stairs. "I really hope your day has been better than mine." He said irritably.

"Not really." Hannah said with a tired tone. "The reactions to your brother's outing have been all over the map." He looked at her and she elaborated. "Several folks are saying he should be fired and a few even suggest he should be arrested or locked up in St. Mungo's." George stared at her in shock. "Oh there are some folks who support him and some who just don't care." She laughed bitterly. "Deborah is having a field day being proven right and making loads of galleons off her bets from the last few years."

George just shook his head, and he didn't know what to do. "Have you seen Percy at all?" He was worried. They arrived just as Susan finished setting the table. He had to wait to get his answer as Susan was filled in by Hannah on what he'd already been told. "Hannah have you seen Percy at all today?" He had to ask.

"I saw him briefly on his way to lunch." She looked away. "He looked about like normal but he didn't stop to talk." George could tell Hannah was uncomfortable. "After lunch I'll try to find out how the higher ups are taking things."

George sat quietly to himself listening to his wife and Hannah talk. He couldn't help but worry that Percy was going to end up losing his job. He knew his brother well enough to know that it would probably ruin Percy and Oliver's relationship if he did get fired. Percy loved being a part of the ministry. He had ever since he'd joined and given the fact he'd even once chosen it over his own family he couldn't see his brother sticking by Oliver if it was a choice between the Ministry and the other man.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 2

For Disclaimer and Warnings see the Prologue.

Repercussions

Chapter Two

Percy Weasley walked through the halls of the Ministry of Magic with a carefully schooled face. He'd had plenty of practice while the Death eaters were in charge of keeping control of his reactions. He was glad of it now as several people had changed direction to avoid running into him. He had known that this was going to be an awkward day but it was much different to experience something rather than to just know it intellectually. "Hey Percy wait up." A voice called he turned to see Peter Quint one of his coworkers in the research division. He slowed down to allow the other man to catch up to him. "So anyway I wanted to talk to you about what was in my Wife's Witch Weekly this morning."

Percy had been anticipating this and had a good idea what the other man wanted. "Would you like a transfer to another department?" Percy said calmly. "Or would you whether I request the transfer for myself?"

Peter seemed shocked as he responded. "No, I don't want anyone to transfer." He shook his head. "I was just going to tell you I don't care who you sleep with." Peter shrugged. "And if you need someone on your side you can count on me."

"Thank you." Percy said and meant it. He hadn't expected anyone from the old days of the ministry to end up on his side. "I'm sorry for assuming the worst about you."

Peter nodded. "Apology accepted." He laughed suddenly "And besides my wife would kill me if I gave you crap seeing as how she's muggleborn and has a gay uncle." Percy hadn't known that all he'd known about Peter other than the fact he was good at his job was his wife once sent him private photos that had gotten delivered to the wrong inbox. "I don't think you'll have any trouble from Marks either." At Percy's questioning look. "When he was head boy of during my year in Slytherin he put a stop to any teasing on blood status or other things quickly."

Percy had already known about Marks reputation. He'd privately figured Minister Shacklebot had put a slytherin in charge of magical law enforcement to show folks that slytherin house would not be punished for the actions of some of its members. He had to admit it was a good move and assured the slytherins that hadn't supported Voldemort that they wouldn't be unfairly persecuted. Percy was saved from further discussion when they arrived in the small office section that officially belonged to their department. Without a word Peter crossed over to the other side of the room. In the first few weeks it had become clear exactly who was good at finding new uses for old magic and who had the nack for creating new spells. Since then the room had been divided in half, those with the gift for creating new spells like Peter on one side and those like Percy who instead excelled at unearthing ancient magic and finding new uses for it.

Aida Addison the department head was a very large former auror who had retired several years ago from active auror service to focus on her first love potions research. She had come out of retirement to head up the new department at Minster Shacklebot's request. She was so large now that when she stood up you noticed. Percy looked up wondering why she'd risen. "I suppose all of you have heard about Weasley's private life getting splashed all over the cover of Witch weekly?" It took all of his control to avoid blushing. "Well I figure if anyone has a problem with it they should speak up now and we'll deal with it otherwise we'll just go on about our business like normal."

"So he isn't being fired?" Opal Armistead asked suddenly. Percy turned to look at the woman who used to work with him in the Department of Magical Cooperation. She looked away her brown hair falling in her face. "I mean I don't care but I'd have thought he'd be fired." Percy could tell from her tone that she did care.

"As long as Weasley's work is satisfactory neither I nor the ministry care who he sleeps with." Aida said simply. "If anyone absolutely cannot work with Weasley speak up now and depending on which of you is more valuable I'll choose who gets to stay." Percy was aware of the dark looks some of the department were giving him. He had an exemplary work record and no one in the department was willing to place their work against his with their job on the line. "Good that settles that." She turned toward the dark-skinned woman who had ignored most of what was going on. "Norah, have you made any progress on your pet project?" Percy had to admit he was curious himself Norah Mason had been obsessed with discovering how Voldemort had flown ever since joining the department and spent all her free time working on it.

"I believe I've worked part of it out." She said shocking everyone. "I should be ready to demonstrate what I've got so far by next week." Percy could tell the whole room was staring at her.

"Excellent I'm sure we will all be looking forward to it." Aida said smoothly. "I believe that's everything I wished to discuss." She turned toward them. "Lets get some work done before lunch."

Percy returned to the ancient volumes on his desk and began to skim through a book of ancient Gaelic magic. So far several spells had been interesting but mainly useless to the department's goals. "I wonder if Tinkerbell will actually manage to fly this time." A voice said near him. Percy looked up to see Melor Sokoll. He was a former teacher of the dark arts from Durmstang, hired because the department wanted someone well versed in the dark arts for research purposes but wasn't a former death eater. "Unless I'm mistaken last time she only made her hair stand on end." Percy frowned. Melor for some reason seemed to like his company a sentiment he didn't share. The other man was far too interested in the dark arts for Percy's taste. While he could respect a purely academic interest in them, he often had the impression Melor's interest went deeper and there was first hand experience in actually using them. "I must say Weasley I never figured Wood would be your type."

"My personal life is not available for discussion." Percy said darkly to the older man. He watched Melor's dark eye brow raise and a satisfied smirk appear on his face as he looked away with a dark chuckle. Percy chose to ignore the other man and return to work. Soon he was lost in the book he was reading. The most enjoyable aspect of his job had been exactly how much he'd learned. He'd never been good at creating spells that was more the area of the twins but he'd always learned magic quickly. He knew he'd probably tripled the amount of magic he was capable of performing in just the years he'd been in this department.

Percy looked up as the clock on the wall announced it was time for lunch. He noticed most of the others had already cleared out. As he approached the door, he heard Opal's voice. "Melor, why are you still friendly with Weasley?" She paused and then asked "You're not like him are you?"

"No I am perfectly normal." Melor's dark voice sounded amused. "I simply find Weasley reminds me amusingly enough of several of my students at Durmstang ambitious, brilliant and with fatal flaws that ensure they'll never achieve anywhere near what they could if they simply made the right choices." His tone turned wistful. "I was hoping he'd be a suitable match for my daughter when she graduated from Durmstang next year." He sighed. "It's a shame I'll still introduce them as Malinda Donaldson proved the boy can't be completely unsalvageable."

"You would let your daughter marry him after the unnatural things he's done?" Opal sounded completely shocked by that. "I thought you had standards Melor?" Percy was tired of eavesdropping but couldn't step out without revealing he'd been listening.

"Of course my dear youthful indiscretions can be overlooked as long as the person agrees to never do them again." Percy could practically hear the smile in his voice. "And Besides sooner or later he'll have to choose between his career and this Oliver Wood everything I've heard about Weasley assures me he will probably make the correct choice." Percy frowned at that. "Anyway my dear let us head to lunch I believe you wished to tell me about a spell you unearthed in the old Arabic volumes."

Percy waited until he couldn't hear them anymore and then headed to lunch. He passed by Hannah Abbot but had no interest in talking to anyone at the moment. He and Oliver had already agreed to meet at home for lunch and the sooner he got there the better. Once outside the main entrance he turned on the spot and was gone.

XXXX

Oliver wood stared at the stove where a simple soup set. He was no good at cooking and anything more complicated than heat and serve was out of the question as far as he was concerned. He hoped Percy would make it threw the reporters all right. He was about to head to the window again to check when he heard an uproar and realized Percy had arrived home. He walked to the door and peering out saw Percy shouldering his way threw reporters. Opening the door quickly he grabbed Percy and pulled him in. "I think we may have to move." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"I knew I should have put the fideleus charm on this place." Percy said irritably. "Between coming home to that horde and hearing Melor speculating on how long we'd last." Percy broke off. "I'm about ready to go back out there and jinx them till they leave."

"I don't' think that would help much." Oliver said quickly. "And what's this about Melor speculating on us?" He had heard Percy complain about his coworker before and what he'd heard made him uncomfortable with the thought of Melor commenting on their relationship.

"I over heard him telling Opal that he was sure sooner or later I'd have to choose between you and the Ministry." Oliver couldn't help but frown at that. "He seems to think I'd choose the ministry." Oliver waited for Percy to continue. "He's an idiot I'm never choosing the ministry over family again ever."

Oliver chuckled. "Officially I'm not family." He saw Percy's frown. "I'm just kidding and it sounds like you've had a worse day than me." He could tell Percy was dying to ask. "My team mates basically said long as I kept the other team from scoring they didn't care who I shagged." He laughed at Percy's frown. "I don't think the afternoon is going to go as well I've got a meeting with the team manager when I get back." Percy nodded. "Well if you feel like eating, I made soup."

"I'm not hungry but I'll eat." Percy said as he headed toward the table. "Good luck at your meeting." Oliver nodded, the team manager was not likely to be happy with him. Oliver sat thinking for a minute and then said. "You know we might have to come clean about what we did, eventually."

Percy frowned. "There is no need for anyone to know about that." Oliver new Percy was eying the sleeve of his robe where it was covered. "Besides we haven't even told our families about that and it wouldn't go over well if we did." Oliver had to admit that was certainly true.

They sat in silence for a time just eating. "I probably should head back to the stadium, I don't want to be late for the meeting." Oliver wasn't looking forward to it. "By the way your Mom sent a letter she wants us to come to dinner tonight." Percy nodded. "Good luck back at the office."

"You too." Percy said and walked over the fireplace. "I suggest we go by floo." Oliver glanced toward the door and recalled the mob of reporters and could only nod. Oliver watched as Percy stepped into the floo and was gone.

"Okay here we go." He said to himself as he stepped in "Puddlemire United Stadium." Once he stepped out of the grate he headed toward the mangers office. He'd never been nervous about meeting with the manager before. Usually anytime he had such a meeting it had been good news. This time he knew he'd be dealing with whatever headache his and Percy's photo being splashed on the cover of Witch Weekly was giving the team.

Knocking on the door, he glanced at the name plate that read Lester Holt team manger. "Come in." A profession voice said. Opening the door he walked in and set down. The man behind the desk looked more like he belonged at the ministry than running a quidditch team. "Well Mr. Wood you've certainly opened a large can of worms." He didn't seem to want a response and just continued. "Because of the pictures we cannot deny the accusation so we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Oliver considered telling him even if the pictures could be explained away he wasn't going to deny anything. "As of now the sponsors are waiting to see fan reaction before they decide if they will continue to support the team with you on it." Lester said before Oliver could begin to say anything. "And the owners are waiting on the sponsors." The man looked right at Oliver. "If the sponsors leave, you're gone." He seemed to be talking more to himself. "And every other player in the league like you will end up in a sham relationship by the very next day."

"Of course if the sponsors stay, you've got nothing to worry about." The manager said as if he didn't care at all to hear what Oliver had to say. "Basically Oliver you're an excellent Keeper and we'd hate to lose you but you're not irreplaceable." Oliver could only stare as the man finished. "Any questions?"

"Everything's clear." Oliver said trying to keep the bitterness out of is voice. It was the harshest lesson he'd learned on making it to Puddlemire united. Professional Quidditch was just as full of politics as any other career. The Best player didn't always make the team or get to play at all. You had to be liked by the sponsors and the management to truly get ahead. "I'll be going now." He just wanted to head back home. At least he had dinner at the burrow to look forward to. It was always an amusing experience.

"Hey Oliver." One of the training staff called out to him as he was heading for the floo. "Your Mom's here waiting for you in the visitors room downstairs." Oliver frowned as he thanked them and turned toward the stairs.

He wasn't looking forward to facing his mother. Mahalia Wood had never approved of him playing quidditch, and was even more disturbed by the fact he liked men. "Hello mother." He said with forced pleasantness.

"I'm here to find out why you couldn't do the one thing we asked of you." His mother said darkly. "We only asked that you didn't embarrass our family by having your abnormality made public."

Oliver felt a surge of anger. "I never agreed to anything and there's nothing abnormal about me." He could tell his tone took his mother by surprise. He wondered if his talking back was going to be the final straw. They had threatened to disown him when he told them after they'd been forced to accept he was acting of his own free will.

His mother looked at him then finally spoke. "I was hoping this would make you come to your senses." She paused and with a frown and repeated what she had said once before. "Aren't you worried the team will kick you off?"

"They haven't decided one way or the other yet." Oliver said calmly. "And even if they do kick me off I'm not leaving Percy." He laughed. "I'll just find some other way to play Quidditch." He chuckled. "I could even found try to found my own team."

"This is no time to make jokes." Mahalia said darkly. Oliver could tell she was furious with him. "What are you going to do when Percy leaves you to save his career the ministry certainly won't tolerate this?" Oliver watched her face soften slightly. "I don't want to see you throw your life away."

"I'm not throwing my life away." Oliver said. "I know Percy and regardless of the ministry reaction he's not going anywhere." He looked at her. "And if you got to know him you'd know that too."

His mother stared at him for a time and then said. "Very well." She then paused and with an uncomfortable look. "I think you and Percy should join us for dinner this Sunday." Oliver was thrown. His parents hadn't invited Percy to their house in years. "If you are confident he's not going anywhere I suppose we should meet him." She then said simply. "We'll see you at eight."

Oliver stared in shock as his mother turned and left. He went to follow her but seeing the horde of reporters outside stepped back. He then turned and headed back upstairs to the fireplace. He'd floo home and try to figure out how he was going to tell Percy they were invited to his parents' house for Sunday dinner.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer and Warnings on the prologue.

Repercussions

Chapter Three

Justin Finch-Fletchley smiled as he waited for the retired wand maker he'd been studying under for the last few years to give him his certificate. It would allow him to begin seeking apprenticeships under wand makers. "Now remember Mr. Finch-Fletchley find the best shop that will have you and learn all you can then find a better shop." Old Oswald Copperton said as he finished filling out the papers. "Keep doing that until you manage to impress a master wand maker enough to be his apprentice." He smiled. "Only when a master thinks you're ready do you become a journeyman and begin making your own way in the wand maker's world."

"If you don't mind me asking Sir, who do you think I should apprentice myself to first?" Justin asked there were not many wand makers left in Britain as Olivanders was the preferred wand of the British wizarding world. The old man seemed to smile at that.

"You know Mr. Finch-Fletchley." Justin was slightly wary about the look in his eye. "You are the only student of this year's class smart enough to ask and as such you win a real prize." He reached down and handed him an address. "This is the shop of a former student of mine who once apprenticed under Olivander himself." The old man smiled. "She'll give you a leg up on your competition." He looked away. "It's a shame that it seems out of every class only one or two make it in this business." He smiled at Justin. "I hope you will be one of them."

Justin thanked the old man and left his small house where he and six other students had learned the basics of wand lore for the last year. He'd had to wait a few years to get in as only seven students were taken each year by the old man and taught enough basics of wand lore that they'd be able to work as an apprentice under a wand maker. He'd been the only muggleborn in his the class as wand making was not a popular career choice especially for Muggleborns. He knew it was a difficult and competitive field. It was the primary reason he'd chosen it. His mother had always pushed him to make a name for himself. However, after the basilisk incident he'd decided the more dangerous wizarding careers were not for him. So he'd settled on one of the most difficult career paths possible that didn't involve much danger aside from angry magical creatures that tried to hurt you when you plucked something from them.

He couldn't wait to check in with everyone again. He'd been mostly out of touch with his friends since the small school was deep in the Scottish countryside rather removed from the rest of the world. The Old man who ran it claimed they needed to be cut off to focus on the intricacies of wand lore. Justin walked past the gates of the old man's house which served as his school and saw that a new class was already taking up residence in the old barn used as bunk room. Once beyond the gates he turned and was gone.

Arriving at his flat, he was pleasantly surprised to find Hannah and Ernie waiting for him. "You guys remembered." He said happily. "I've got a lot to tell you lets go out and celebrate." He saw them exchange nervous glances.

"A lot has happened while you've been gone and we figured we'd tell you as soon as you got here." Hannah said quickly. "So maybe we should have our reunion here so we aren't over heard."

"Is everyone okay?" He felt panicky could someone they know have been hurt or killed. "I mean I know I was out of touch but I think if someone died they could have reached me." He saw them exchange looks again.

"No one Died." Ernie said suddenly. "Well not yet anyway, lets go inside and we'll fill you in." Justin stepped past them to unlock his flat and headed inside followed by the other two. He was about to demand they tell him what was going on when Hannah pulled out a magazine and held it out to him.

He was curious what a magazine had to do with anything so he picked it up and stared at the cover. "Oh wow." He said seeing Oliver and Percy kissing on the cover of Witch Weekly was not what he expected to see when he came home. "Is this, this week's issue?" He asked staring in shock.

"Yeah." Hannah said with a frown. "It's been a mad house at the ministry the last couple of days." She sighed. "I don't know how Percy is showing up to work every day." She said with a sigh. "I mean it's all anyone talks about in their free time." She laughed though Justin noticed it lacked any humor. "Deborah is even taking bets on whetherthey'll stay together or break up."

Justin ignored the reference to Hannah's bet happy coworker. He knew enough from Hannah's stories to know the woman gambled on everything possible. "Have you talked to either of them?" He asked curious how they were handling it.

"No, I talked to George and Susan the other day but so far I haven't had a chance to speak to either of them." Hannah said and he knew without asking that Ernie hadn't. While Ernie was reasonably friendly with the Potters and some Weasleys, he'd never really been friendly with Percy or Oliver. "I told Susan to let them know we'd help anyway that we could."

"I really don't see how we can help at all." Ernie said with a gloomy tone. "Nothing like this has happened before." He frowned. "I mean sure there are the dead wizards and witches we know about but there's never been two famous wizards outed as a couple while they were still alive."

"That may be true but we can still try to help." Hannah said and Justin got the impression this was becoming an old argument. "I mean the more folks who come out in support of them the better their chances are of not losing their jobs."

Ernie didn't look convinced but Justin decided to intervene and head off an argument. "Look guys maybe we should call it a night." He said even though it hadn't been very long since the discussion had begun. "I have an early meeting tomorrow about becoming someone's apprentice." He saw them both look up expectantly. "I'll tell you how it goes later and we can discuss this some more." He saw them out after the usual goodbyes and then set down on his sofa. He really didn't know what to make of the situation with Oliver and Percy it was the last thing he expected to come home to. He supposed he should write them a letter offering to help but like Ernie he was a bit wary. He didn't want to be outed himself it could screw up his potential apprenticeship as wand makers tended toward the conservative side of the wizarding world. He set for a long time before finally heading up to bed not any closer to deciding what to do.

XXXX

Oliver wood opened his eyes and looked around the dark bedroom. He could tell that Percy was still asleep and took a moment to glance over at him before getting. He smiled at the other man's outline as he carefully rose and padded quietly to the door. He knew he'd be awake for a while and didn't want to risk waking Percy up unnecessarily. He paused briefly by the window and looked out. He could see a few reporters still hanging around outside the house even though it was the middle of the night. He was trying to decide if he should cancel his interview with Quidditch weekly or not. The interview had been scheduled before this started and he knew his personal life would be asked about and he wasn't sure he wanted to discuss it. On the other hand cancelling the interview would just add fuel to the fire and potentially give the impression he was hiding from the press.

He heard a noise and turned to see Percy coming down the steps. He was amused to note Percy hadn't bothered to dress either and was also just in his underwear. It was unusual Percy usually never left the room without at least putting on his dressing gown. "Can't sleep?" Percy asked as he settled down near him.

"Still not sure what to do about that interview." Oliver said sliding his arm over Percy's shoulders. He looked down at Percy and noticed that Percy's head was resting on his tattoo and he smiled. "You remember when we did this?" He said gesturing with his right hand toward Percy's left arm where the matching tattoo was.

"Yes and I'm sure your family would murder me if they knew about it." Percy said laughing. "And I don't think my mother would be too happy with either of us." He smiled slightly. "I can picture her lectures about playing with ancient magic now."

Oliver had to admit he could picture it to and while imagining it was fun the inevitable reality wouldn't be. "What do you think I should do about the interview?" He asked as he'd always valued Percy's opinion. "I mean should I wait until we can do a joint interview together or what?"

Percy smiled slightly. "There's another possibility you haven't considered." Oliver was curious to what Percy meant. "Simply ask them to include me in the interview." He watched Percy turn to look him in the eyes. "It'll be simpler than cancelling the interview and then arranging a joint one."

"I'm not sure they'd go for it." Oliver said but at Percy's mocking look he added. "But then again it would give them bragging rights for interviewing the first outed gay quidditch star and his lover." He leaned in and kissed Percy. "I'll contact them first thing in the morning and tell them they can interview us both or we'll have to cancel the interview." He stood up and pulled Percy to his feet. "Let's go back to bed."

"I'm really not sleepy anymore." Percy said calmly. "I really should start on some paperwork for the department." Oliver silenced him by the most expedient means possible and they didn't bother heading back upstairs after all.

XXXX

Charlie Weasley crouched down low. He was under a disillusionment charm downwind from Norberta but he still had to be cautious as he watched to see how many eggs she'd lay this season. Just the year before she'd nearly taken Cormic's arm off when he'd stupidly gotten to close to her nest. Hagrid's former pet had proven to be one of the most vicious dragons he'd ever encountered. She'd been worth the headache's though as she produced a lot of eggs and was a much needed dose of fresh blood to the ridgeback population in the preserve. He watched as she laid a twelfth egg. It was already two more than last year and she was still in laying posture. He took a quick glance around to make sure no other dragons were approaching from behind him. After the thirteenth egg she finally lifted herself up and turning began to breathe fire on her eggs.

He began to slowly back away. It wasn't a good idea to apparate too near a dragon because the crack tended to startle them. He knew Norberta would be testy and paranoid for the next few days. Once he was far enough away, the crack shouldn't bother her he apparated back to the campsite.

He saw his field work partner Magda Winther already packing up their camp site as their two weeks of field duty were up. She smiled at him as he lowered the disillusionment charm. "Is the royal pain in the ass finished?" She said in heavily accented English as his German was terrible. He nodded. "Good then we can finish packing and get back to town I have seven dates lined up."

"Magda, when are you going to settle down and pick one man?" He said to tease her. He saw her smirk as she ran a hand threw her short cropped blonde hair. "I mean it, if you keep carrying on like this folks might think you're easy." He smiled at her.

Magda chuckled. "And they would be right." Charlie laughed at her. "I'll settle for one man when my looks have faded to the point I can only get one man." She turned her back on his laughing face to resume packing. "Not everyone is happy with only one man Charlie." She said with a gruff tone. "I mean we can't all be you and just stick with one." She looked over at him. "You sure I can't convert you to women." She said as she turned toward him. "I mean how can you tell you don't like it if you've never tried it." She leered at him. "I'm willing to help you experiment a few times to see if you like it."

Charlie laughed and began to help her pack. "So other than dating seven men over your week off what are you going to do?" He asked in all seriousness as a rule they rarely saw each other on their time off as after two weeks of hard field work they tended to need a break from each other. "I'm expecting a visit from home as well." She said with a frown. "My brother is going to attempt to make me find a husband and start popping out children before it's too late." Charlie knew Magda had become a dragon keeper to escape the family pressure to settle down and have kids. "I suppose you and Cormac will lock yourselves in the bedroom for the entire week?"

Charlie smirked. "Probably." He and Magda had only been partners for the last year. He'd been paired with McLaggin but once their relationship became intimate they'd had to request new partners. He was again reminded how much freer the life of a dragon keeper was. He couldn't imagine being this casual about his relationship with Cormac at any other job. "But then again we might actually go out some at least for a few minutes." She laughed at that and they spent the rest of their packing time in silence.

Once they had returned to the head office and field their reports they said goodbye and headed to their respecting homes. He was really looking forward to a hot shower and perhaps a quick nap. He opened the door to his flat and headed to the small bathroom. After stripping off his clothes he turned the water as hot as it would go. He stepped over to the small sink and shaved quickly before stepping into the hot spray. As he washed the accumulated grime away, he observed that the most disappointing part of his job was the lack of adequate bathing options while in the field.

Leaving the shower he dried quickly and wrapped a simple white towel around his waist. He exited the bathroom and walked the small distance to his bedroom door. He was surprised to find Cormic standing by the mail chute sorting his mail. "Lucky bastard the Short-snout laid a small number again didn't she?"

Cormac just laughed. "Yeah just four eggs we were home by mid morning." He turned back to the mail. "There's a letter from your mom here." Charlie glanced at the pile of letters dragon keepers were away from home so much a special mail chute was installed to catch the mail delivered while they were out in the field since owls wouldn't go near the preserve for fear of ending up lunch.

"I'll read it later." Charlie said walking over and pulling Cormac against him. "I've missed this." He said dropping the towel. He felt Cormac squirm against him and he smiled. "What's the matter you haven't missed it?"

"I haven't missed you doing such a piss poor job drying yourself." Cormac said annoyed. "You're getting my clothes wet." Charlie let go and he backed up. "This is a new shirt too."

"Well the solution to that is simple McLaggin." Charlie said with a smirk. "Next time take your clothes off before I get out of the shower." Cormac laughed and then began to strip his clothes off. "Take your time Cor, I like to watch after all."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer and Warnings on the Prologue.

Repercussions

Chapter Four

Charlie Weasley woke up very early the first morning after coming off field duty. It always took him a day or two to get where he didn't wake at the crack of dawn. He still didn't know how Cormic did it, as soon as he was done with field work he slept in with no problems. Charlie resisted the Fred and George like impulse to wake his lover up just because him being able to sleep in annoyed him.

Climbing out of bed he threw on an old dressing gown and headed to read the mail before making breakfast. He remembered Cormic mentioning a letter from his mother and he figured it would kill some time to read her filling him in on everything going on in the family. He still recalled the five page letter she'd sent detailing George and Susan's house search and how they couldn't decide how close to the burrow to live. His mother seemed to feel it was her duty to ensure the entire family was aware of what every one of them were doing.

He sifted through the pile of magazines and offers and finally found his mother's letter. He knew it wasn't strange that he never heard from anyone back in Britain outside of his family and the occasional note from Hagrid asking about Norberta or begging for an egg. It was just part of being a dragon keeper and being outside of normal wizarding society. Opening the seal he read the first few lines. "Oh fuck!" He said to thin air and then stood up and walked back to the bedroom shaking Cormic awake he simply said. "Do you know where I could get a copy of Witch Weekly from back home?"

"No idea." Cormic said sleepily. "And why wake me up to ask?" He was going form sleepy to annoyed Charlie could tell so he simply showed him the letter. "Wow that's not gonna go over well." Charlie just gave him a quizzical look. "My Uncle Tiberius won't like that at all and he's still rather prominent in the ministry." Cormic frowned. "He is the one who's advice on how to land a girl ended up getting me ditched by Hermione Granger at old Sluggy's party." He snorted. "He's also the one who gave me lectures that I had to excel at sports and hunting or folks would think I'm a pansy." He laughed. "Bet it'd kill him if he knew I was shagging the other gay Weasley."

Charlie laughed then sobered. "I wish I could be there." He sighed. "I know can't get time off and I can hear Percy now if I were to quit." He knew his brother would never shut up if he did. "Also Mom would kill me." He sighed and got up heading to his desk. "There's one thing I can do though." As he was digging around for some parchment and ink, he said. "I'll tell mom to let them know they can come stay here if the spotlight gets too bad."

"People like my Uncle would see that as running away." He said with a frown. "I imagine I'll be hearing from my uncle soon about staying away from you." There was disgusted tone to his voice. "I wonder how soon before I'm disowned."

Charlie got up and hugged the other man. "There's always a chance they won't disown you if you choose to tell them?" Seeing the other man's face, he amended. "A small chance but still a chance."

Cormic laughed bitterly. "You remember what I was like when I got here?" Charlie nodded and the other man continued. "Well my family is the same way only much worse." Charlie winced, Cormic had been an egotistical jerk and still could occasionally be unbelievably arrogant.

"Yes and I'm grateful to Norberta for knocking some sense into you." He said tracing the long scar on the other man's arm with his finger. "Maybe we should introduce your family to her." He saw the other man smile. "I'm going to the post office to send this letter to mom you can go back to sleep."

"I'll head home and check my own mail maybe even write to my folks and uncle Tiberius and see what they think about it." Cormic suggested. "I'll see you in a little while." Charlie nodded and began to pull on some old clothes.

XXXX

Livia stormed in angrily throwing down her shopping bags at on his desk. "Is something the matter?" He asked wondering why his wife always seemed so annoyed when she got back from shopping his mother had always enjoyed the activity.

"I cannot go anywhere without that degenerate behavior shoved in my face." She said with a snarl. "Really Draco how such degenerates could qualify as wizards is beyond me, Durmstang would have expelled them before they ever graduated." Draco frowned, his wife was ranting about the Degenerate Weasley again.

"I've told you repeatedly it's a sign of how screwed up Dumbledore and his fellow mudblood lovers were about admission standards." He was truly becoming irritated with his wife's fixation on this case. "Why do you care so much anyway every respectable pureblood already shuns the Weasley family?"

"I do not want our children going to a school that allows that." She frowned. "If something isn't done about this, our children will be attending Durmstang." Draco frowned so far their attempts to get pregnant had not gone well and he was beginning to wonder if his wife was barren.

"We will discuss where our kids attend school after we have them." He said letting his irritation show. "Need I remind you I am waiting for an important guest?" Livia glared at him but choose to head away from the room. He shared his wife's disgust but he found the new laws that irritating Mudblood who hung around with Potter had just passed more disturbing. She'd forced through a law making it a crime to turn someone down just because they were a werewolf and there was talk of her working on a new house elf law.

He agreed with his father that these new laws were threatening the purity of the wizarding race and allowing diseased individuals a chance to infect others. She was also threatening to mess with the established order of their society by trying to make rules on how you treated property like house elves.

He glanced at the clock again. His guest was late. He wondered why Marcus Flint was late considering he had been the one to request the meeting. He had been surprised to hear from his old quidditch captain considering he hadn't seen him since he graduated and went off to play for Falmouth Falcons as a reserve chaser.

When his guest had finally arrived, he set patiently waiting for him to explain his presence. "I need a favor." His former quidditch captain said simply. Draco was a bit startled his family had regained some favor with the old pure bloods but not enough to be in any position to grant favors.

"What do you need?" He asked the Flint family was old not as old as the Malfoy family but old enough that getting Flint on his side could certainly help matters. He could use Flint owing him one to restore some of his standing.

"I don't know if you've heard but I'm joining the Turkish national team as a reserve player." Draco barely repressed a snort Turkey's national team was a big jump up for a second string quidditch chaser even if he was going to be second string there too. "However, my position depends on my successful marriage to the team owner's daughter." He looked away. "My family records are not complete enough for his standards as there appears to be some question about one of my maternal grandmother's grandfather." He looked at Draco. "He was a Malfoy so I need you to give me the missing documents so I can complete my marriage agreement."

Draco smiled and decided to enjoy having so much power of Flint a while longer. "Tell me Flint why the hurry to get married?" He asked. "Surely you can have the Ministry send you the missing information it'll only take a few months at most." He saw Flint look down and relished it. It had been too long since folks rightly cowered at the power a Malfoy had over them.

"If I don't marry soon then folks might assume I'm like that degenerate Wood." Draco watched him flush with anger. "There aren't enough pureblood women left in Britain to go around." He continued quickly "Believe me I've tried to find a wife here but couldn't." Draco enjoyed the pleading tone. "An untrue rumor like that could damage my chances of marriages."

Draco smiled. "And also keep you off the Turkish team." He smirked at Flint. "Let's not deny the real reason you picked her." He could tell Flint was extremely uncomfortable it felt good to torment Flint who'd been unnecessarily rough on him over the years he played quidditch under him. "You wanted an easy way to a more prominent playing position otherwise you'd be happy with your mixed blood whores." He could tell his knowledge of his dalliances with less than pure women was pushing Flint to the breaking point. "But don't worry I'll give you the information in exchange for an invitation to your engagement party for the entire Malfoy family." He knew an appearance at an event like that would help boost this family image. He smiled as he added one more thing. "Oh and your word that if I ever need a favor in the future, you'll be available." Flint nodded bitterly and Draco stood up. "Lets go find the paper work you need."

XXXX

Rita Skeeter stood in the alley behind the Nargle a true shamble of a bar frequented by the types of folks who wished to remain anonymous. She felt odd in her polyjuiced form she'd made the potion with hairs from a very attractive muggle man she'd seen outside the leaky cauldron. She looked around again waiting she'd been to five of these bars the past few days and soon she'd have enough proof for her article. She'd show that uppity tramp up at her own game. She'd known about these spots for years even used this trick before for blackmail material. Usually the threat of exposure would help her get juicy gossip out of tight-lipped people but she'd never considered outing them. It was just something you didn't do but little miss Vane had changed the rules and now everyone was calling her the new Rita Skeeter. She'd show them all.

She forced her features into a smile as a man approached this was who she was waiting for. She had known about him for some time and now she'd definitely show up that upstart. "I've never seen you here before?" He asked completely at ease.

She resisted the urge to snort even with the outing of an even less famous quidditch player. He still felt safe here because he'd been having anonymous flings behind this bar for years. "I'm new in the area." She said ignoring the odd sensation of speaking with a husky male voice. "I'm just looking for some friends."

"So am I." He said leaning in. "I can certainly be your friend." He began to run his hand under her robes and she resisted the temptation to laugh the fool was going through with it. She was going to get photos that would make Romilda's look tame by comparison. She waited as he took her lack of an objection to be permission he sank to his knees and she waited until she felt him doing something undeniable to tap the brick she'd enchanted which set off dozens of hidden cameras. She watched him jump up looking around in shock as the cameras continued to flash. "What' the hell is going on?"

She saw him reaching for his wand but was quicker. She disarmed him and smiled pulling out her quill. "Would you like to commit on what you were just doing Mr. Lynch?" She said smiling. "My readers will be thrilled to know that Oliver Wood isn't the only gay quidditch player." She laughed at his horrified face. "Don't worry you won't be alone as I've got plenty of others for my article on wizards and witches living double lives." With that she used her wand to gather her camera's into a sack and apparated away leaving a begging Aiden Lynch behind.

Arriving back, she hurried down into her basement where her work was stored. She paced glancing at the clock the polyjuice potion should be wearing off soon. When she finally changed back to herself, she quickly approached the wall carefully pricking her finger on a small needle she carried. Only her blood would open the door to her work room, it prevented thieves from stealing back any dirt she had on them. Once in the room she smiled and went to develop the pictures of Lynch. She smiled her first article on the secret lives of witches and wizards focused on quidditch players since now folks were wondering if Wood was the only one. She had proof on about a dozen of them. Some of them of course had since retired and were under the mistaken belief that the gossip they'd given her years ago had caused her to destroy the pictures she'd taken of them for blackmail material. She figured they'd just have to accept the fact that the situation had changed and now their story was big news.

She smiled as she looked at the first of her series already finished just waiting for the pictures of Lynch to complete it. She smiled as she stared at the headline tune in next week when Rita Skeeter reveals more Witches and Wizards leading secret double lives. She looked over at her folder that contained the names of several prominent ministry officials past and present.

"I'll show them all that there isn't any need for a New Rita Skeeter." She said serenely picturing the shocked look on that little girls face when she became the true face of outing wizards and Romilda Vane was left in the dust.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer, Warning and Notes available on Prologue.

Repercussions

Chapter Five

"Molly, you should see the prophet." Her husband called from the table. Molly turned from the sausages and eggs she was frying to look at him. A quick gesture with her wand froze the entire stove so the food wouldn't burn and she headed over to see what the latest news was. When she got closer, he set it on the table. "Percy and Oliver aren't alone any more." He said grimly. "Rita Skeeter has got in on the act."

Her food completely forgotten Molly began to scan Rita's article and scowled. "That witch is only going to make things worse." She said with a dark tone as she recalled Hermione's comments on what happened in the muggle world when their papers went on outing sprees. She looked at the last line again. "And she's not done next week she says she's going to reveal even more people."

She looked up to see her husband had taken over cooking their breakfast. "If she keeps this up, she'll start her own version of a muggle witch hunt." Her husband gave her a look that clearly said calm down. "I should write to the prophet and give them a piece of my mind."

"They'd just twist your words around." Arthur said putting the sausages and eggs on two plates. "Besides when we make a statement to the press the entire family should be present." He said rather cheerfully. "Show everyone presenting a united front."

"I suppose you're right." She said dismally. "But I'd really love to tar and feather that Romilda Vane." She said bitterly. "I don't think I could do this without you." She said taking his hand and smiling at him. He smiled back and she knew they'd get threw this as a family.

Once Arthur had gone into work she got dressed. She hadn't told Arthur she was going into Daigon Alley today. She knew he'd want to come along and she didn't want him to miss work just to come with her.

Molly had braced herself for the worst but as she walked down Daigon Alley she was relieved to see no one treating her any different. Oh there were a few looks of pity every now and then from people walking by quickly. She did her best to ignore the looks and assure herself that they might be because of what her family was going through and not because of what her son was. She had reached the Apothecary to get a few things he was out of. She heard several people discussing Rita's latest article. "I'd never have imagined a world cup winner like Lynch could be like that." A dumpy witch said to her friends who were all gathered together staring at the article.

"I'm kind of shocked that the prophet would publish that picture even with the age enchantment." Said another, and Molly decided she would rather not be seen by them and quickly getting the beetle eyes she needed she headed off to another part of the Apothecary. Once she had managed to finish her shopping she was relieved to get back home. She had begun to fear a confrontation as nearly every where she went someone was talking about Rita's article. She had just been putting away things when a knock sounded from her front door. Peering out the peephole she saw a feathery pink hat and opened the door in shock. "Aunt Muriel, what are you doing here?" It was unheard of for her to visit the burrow unannounced.

"We need to talk." Muriel said blustering in obviously in a bad mood. "I kept putting this off hoping I'd see you taking the proper actions." Muriel immediately set down and glared at her. "Aren't you going to offer me a cup of tea?"

"Of course." Molly said and quickly fixed her a cup of tea. She was used to Muriel's abrasive personality. "I wasn't expecting you to visit today." Muriel usually made sure she knew she was coming.

"You were my favorite niece Molly." Muriel said tiredly. "So I've put up with a lot more than I normally would from you and your family." Molly was taken aback at her comment. "I put up with you marrying Arthur, Bill falling for that French girl, Ronald marrying that disappointing muggle born and even Ginevra running off with Harry Potter like some common knocked up tramp." She scowled darkly. "But I will not put up with the embarrassment Percy has caused the family."

Molly was surprised at how calm her voice was when she finally spoke. "Aunt Muriel, I'm grateful for your helping to keep the family safe while the death eaters were after us, but if you ever call my son an embarrassment again you will regret it."

"You can't tell me that you approve of what he's doing I know for a fact you were raised better than that." Muriel said blusterously. "You need to make it clear to that boy that he has to choose between this Oliver person and being part of the family."

"Muriel, it's time for you to go." Molly said simply. "I will not discuss this with you and if you keep pushing then it's you who will be choosing to no longer be family." Muriel got up in a huff and left muttering about her will under her breath.

Molly set down at her table furious. She'd spent all that time on her trip worrying over having a confrontation with someone only to have it come from her own family. She hadn't expected that at all.

XXXX

"So you're Justin Finch-Fletchley and old man Copperton thinks you'd be a good apprentice for me." Dima Sing said to him as she lifted one dark eyebrow and stared at him. "There aren't many muggleborns in this field and most of us are born into it." She frowned. "But I respect old man Copperton so if you can answer three questions correctly I'll take you on." Justin nodded wondering what she'd ask him. "Why are phoenix tail feathers, dragon heartstring and unicorn tail hair used in the majority of wands?"

Justin Relaxed this was an easy one. "Because virtually all witches and wizards are compatible with wands made from those materials." He continued determined to impress her. "While a great many magical beings and creatures can supply wand core material the amount of wizards and witches, who are suited to wands made from those materials tend to be much smaller."

"Correct." She said with a smile. "Ollivander is the best wand maker currently in Britain those who buy my standard wands do so because they are cheaper, and I make the bulk of my money selling to niche markets folks who want wands that are more unique than the common cored wands Ollivander sells." She smiled. "I specialize in sphinx hair wands which are very popular in my families' home country of Egypt, but of course I do produce other exotic wands as well." She smiled. "My next question is why are sphinx hair wands sought after in Egypt?"

Justin frowned and racked his brain trying to recall if the old man had gone into any details about sphinx hair wands. He finally recalled the only tidbit he knew about them. "They only respond to the very intelligent."

She nodded approvingly. "Yes in the hands of someone intelligent enough they work perfectly in the hands of someone of inferior intellect they are dangerous." She smiled. "It has long been a custom in Egypt to expect great things from anyone capable of mastering a sphinx hair wand." She fixed him with a serious tone. "The final and most important question is simply this, are you involved romantically with someone?"

"No, I'm not." Justin said frankly bewildered. "And what does that have to do with anything?" He saw her frown apparently she expected him to know.

"This is not a simple path." She said with a hint of sadness. "Wandlore is so complex that to truly understand it will consume all your time and energy." She sighed. "You will barely have time for family and friends, and I have never seen a great wand maker have a successful relationship." She looked at him. "It's why the old wand maker families tended to have two kids one to carry on the business and one to carry on the blood line." She chuckled. "My Father passed his tools to me and I will pass them to one of my brother's children or grandchildren when I am ready to pass on what I have learned." She looked at him. "I will teach you all I can then find you a more respected master impress him and he might recommend you to Ollivander himself."

"I should warn you that Ollivander is notoriously choosey about his students if you shoot for one of his three year apprenticeships you will have to work tirelessly, and if you fail to earn his approval to be in this business you will never make a living at it." She frowned. "So I have to ask if you plan to marry and have children I will not teach you, do you plan to marry?"

"No." Was all Justin said he wasn't about to out himself to his new master and the truth of the matter was his experiences with Derrick and Charlie had convinced him that he wasn't ever going to have a decent relationship.

"Excellent." She said producing a thick old book. "You will start on Monday be sure to have read this by then." She said handing the huge book to him. "If you haven't finished it by then don't bother showing up." Her lecture fresh in his mind about dedication he decided not to comment on the fact Monday was just four days from now.

XXXX

Hermione approached Percy's department with determination. Ron had been urging her not to get involved but now that it was more people than just Percy and Oliver something had to be done. She would need Percy's help to put her plans in motion. She heard a voice raised in anger as she approached. "Let me down now you twits." She recognized it as belonging to Norah Roberts a dark-skinned woman from around Percy's year.

She froze when she entered the office and saw the sight that greeted her Norah was hovering six inches off the ground being pushed back and fourth across the room by two witches she didn't know. "Deleterius." She cast quickly cancelling whatever spell was holding her up. The two witches who'd been laughing promptly bolted for the door as the other woman got to her feet."What happened how did they do that?"

"They didn't." Norah said sheepishly. "I was asking Percy for his opinion on how far I've gotten replicating Voldemort's flying ability." She sighed. "I was up in the air like that when Melor showed up saying Marks wanted Percy and it wasn't till after they left that I realized I couldn't get down." She frowned. "Those two air heads from the accounting office found me and decided to have some fun with me."

"Where's the rest of your department?" Hermione asked wondering why Norah and Percy had been alone. She found Norah to be one of the more pleasant people in the ministry.

"Most of them are out field testing some new spells outside of a controlled environment." Norah said glumly. "It was me and Percy's turn to mind the office." She laughed. "And Melor's been giving a lecture on the dark arts to first year Auror candidates."

Hermione wasn't surprised because Marks liked to make use of every available resource she'd been drafted into giving lectures to Auror and Magical law enforcement recruits several times. "I was really hoping to be able to talk to Percy about my ideas."

"What ideas?" Norah asked obviously curious. "Maybe I can help and I'd certainly like your thoughts on how Voldemort flew it's being really difficult to reproduce." She sighed. "I bet I could do it if the department of Mysteries would let me see their work on the subject but they still consider this department a redundant annoyance."

Hermione knew all about how the department of Mysteries felt about a research division outside of their control. "I was hoping to get Percy's help on organizing a group to fight for the rights of gay witches and wizards." She said deciding to be honest. She had no idea how Norah felt on the matter but she just couldn't lie. "Someone's got to put a stop to what Rita and others like her are doing."

Norah shrugged. "I'm sure the whole thing will blow over eventually I don't know if there needs to be a rights group founded." Hermione was preparing to argue when Melor walked in. "Oh welcome back Melor what did Marks want with Weasley?"

"He is making use of Weasley and Blaggersmith's talents in an impromptu obstacle course for the first year Auror candidates." He said serenely and Hermione frowned she didn't like Melor at all. "I just finished lecturing them on being aware of their surroundings and not to dismiss anyone or anything as a danger." He sighed. "I hope it stuck for at least one or two of them it'd be embarrassing if the entire group fails to make it out of the course." He shrugged.

"Ah Mrs. Weasley what brings you here?" He asked turning his attention toward her. Hermione was once again reminded of Victor's letters about how much he'd disliked the man.

"I was just here giving Norah some feedback on her flying project." Hermione said confidently. She saw Norah start but the other woman didn't correct her. "We can finish our conference later Norah for now I really should be getting back to my department." Saying her good byes she turned and headed back down the hall she'd catch Percy later.

XXXX

It was comforting being a large American cat Percy realized as he crouched in the dark forested section fo the course. The Obstacle course was currently configured as three forested sections. One in bright daylight one in twilight and one in near total darkness. Percy was one of the ministry workers currently drafted into playing a role in Marks latest torment for the students trying to become Aurors. He knew Battina was playing a similar role in the first forest among several real squirrels waiting to ambush any candidate she could.

Marks had started using Ministry workers for this during the early days after the war when the amount of available Auror and magical law enforcement personnel to train new recruits had been nearly nonexistent. It had worked out so well at teaching students not to be over confident that he'd continued it. Percy saw a point of light from a wand tip at the entrance to the nighttime forest area. If he was human, he'd have frowned so far all he'd had to do was watch as the enchanted trees reacted to the light exactly as they'd been enchanted to do and disabled and removed the student from the area. He figured that was probably the last one when he heard it someone creeping toward him. He dodged around the tree just in time as a stunner hit where he'd just been. 'Looks like one good student after all.'He thought as he changed back to human form behind a large tree. If the Auror candidate could see him then that meant he'd increased his vision so. Percy stuck his wand out and triggered a bright flash. He was rewarded with a satisfying yell from his stalker. Changing quickly back to his cougar form, he darted away from the trees that were now trying to grab at the source of light.

Heading into a small simulated dried up creek bed, he changed back casting a disillusionment charm over himself. He knew once the blindness wore off the candidate would start searching for him by magical means so he had to work quickly. Spotting an old log he transfigured it into a cougar and using a simple spell to make animals do your bidding sent it hunting for the other person. He then stood back and waited following the cougar at a safe distance. He smiled as the cougar leapt and with a shout of triumph the student stunned it. Percy wondered if he was shocked as his wand soared out of his hands and he was hit with a full body bind. As the lights came on signaling that the last of the students were caught or threw the course he walked uplifted the disillusionment charm. "That was very good." He said to the dark haired young man currently glaring up at him.

"Yes it was." Aedon Marks said walking in gruffly despite being the head of magical law enforcement he regularly checked up on the Auror candidates. "But your still dead Copperton." He motioned for Percy to lift the binding spell and he did so. "But not bad you got the farthest out of the class so you're the best of the dead." He shook his head. "Twelve candidates all stopped cold six by Battina, Three by Dawlish, two by the trees and one by you." He sighed. "Guess it's back to the classroom for this lot."

"Can I get back to my real job sir?" Percy said blankly though he'd confessed to Oliver he did actually find these little exercises he got drafted into fun. He wouldn't admit it anywhere near Marks as he was still half convinced he was drafted so much because Marks still regretted not getting him for an Auror.

"You can go Weasley, and as for you Copperton back to the training facilities with the others and your instructors will go over what you did wrong with you." Percy left the room noticing the dark-haired kid staring at him. He ignored it as he'd gotten used to being stared at lately and didn't really care what a potential Auror thought of him. He stretched he was a bit tired out after that normally the first run on the obstacle course wasn't that strenuous, he couldn't wait to get home and catch an early night.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 6

Most Disclaimer, Notes and Warnings available on the prologue.

Repercussions

Chapter Six

Battina felt the conference room was much too hot. However, anytime she suggested they cut down on the heating charms a bit she was told she was just imaging it. She knew it was possible she was old and often felt warmer or colder than everyone else but it made sitting threw the monthly department head meetings with Minister Shacklebot an extremely trying time.

She was grateful when the minister asked if anyone had anything to add before they adjourned. She groaned when Patsy Abraham the head of the press liaison office raised her hand. Battina ignored the dirty look the woman shot her. "I keep getting pestered by the prophet asking if the ministry is going to do anything about Percy Weasley or not."

Kingsley sighed audibly. "I've told you to inform them that as long as our employees are not breaking the law we don't care what they do in their private lives." Battina was pleased to see most of the staff nodded at that but Patsy looked put out.

"But Minister something needs to be done we can't have his type in the ministry." A few people looked aside well aware of people like him in their own departments. Battina knew however that Patsy spent all her time looking outward trying to gage how the news would affect the ministry.

"And why not Patsy there have been his type in the ministry for as long as I've worked here." She said serenely causing everyone to turn to look at her. "I've been here more than ninety years and I see things." She enjoyed watching the guilty looks that went around the room everyone forgot about her Old Batty Blaggersmith they called her behind her back but none of them ever realized exactly how much she saw.

"I don't want to work in the ministry with any of his type." Patsy said. "The Ministry should change the law and clean house if Battina is right and there are others." She looked down. "We will have a list soon enough since Rita says she isn't done outing degenerates."

Battina felt her blood boil she was rather fond of that boy and she still mourned Elliot the best assistant she'd ever had. "Patsy, I think the ministry would be better off with one thousand of his kind and none of yours." She said darkly.

"Enough." The Minister said before Patsy could retaliate. "If you cannot work here with Weasley Patsy then I'll accept your resignation otherwise deal with it and tell the press what I told you to tell them." She looked as if she was about to argue then quieted down. Everyone was staring at Shacklebot it wasn't the first time he'd told someone they could leave if they didn't like the way he was doing business. He'd had to once before based on the fact he'd approved and supported Hermione Weasley's werewolf anti discrimination law which had been the subject of some heated arguments.

As Battina left the meeting hall she was shocked to find Patsy following her. "Would you like to continue our exchange from before?" She asked wondering if she'd end up having to hex the woman.

"I was wondering how your search for a replacement is going?" Patsy said serenely. "I've had my department run ads in the prophet has there been any satisfactory response?" Battina read the implication clearly Patsy couldn't wait for her to retire.

"There are a few promising potentials but it takes anywhere form one to seven years depending on talent to complete the transformation." She smiled serenely at the woman. "In fact I've got an interview later this afternoon with someone very interested in the post." She smiled at her. "I would suggest you could try but as I recall you failed you didn't attempt a transfiguration NEWT and sadly to be allowed to attempt the process requires at least an E in NEWT." She left the woman simmering in anger. She made a note to tell Percy about it once he got back to work from his personal business.

XXXX

Oliver Wood felt extremely out of place standing for the photographer with his arms around Percy. Sure they'd stood like this plenty of times but the interviewers and photographers looking on made it seem way too posed and Percy was stiff as a board and not in the good way. He needed to get Percy to relax or they'd look ridicules so throwing caution to the wind he leaned in and kissed him. He vaguely heard the camera snapping but ignored it as he pulled back he saw Percy staring at him with a relaxed look until the flash of a camera startled him. "There's our cover shot." The witch doing the photography said. "Unless I can convince you boys to pose with your shirts off?"

"Not likely." Percy said tersely obviously a bit annoyed with her. The reporter a Derrick Morgan called for them to come with him while the film was developed. Oliver knew Percy was anxious to get this over with.

"Thanks for letting us take a few shots for the article." He said cheerfully. "Now we should get the interview started." He looked at his clip board as he set up a quill on a roll of parchment. "I suppose the first question is how long have the two of you been involved?"

"Nearly three years now." Oliver said deciding it would be easier if he answered first. "We were best friends in school and got reacquainted after the battle of Hogwarts." He saw the interviewer's eyes widen.

"So you both to use the muggle term are homosexual?" Oliver noticed he pronounced it as if he had only recently learned the word. So Derrick was most likely a pure blood.

Percy beat him to answering. "Oliver is, I would be known by the muggle term Bisexual though." Oliver noticed the reporter looking at his notes in fear. "If you don't know that means I am attracted to both men and women physically."

"So you could have had a normal relationship?" Morgan asked in shock. "I was under the impression it was a one way or the other thing." Oliver was furious but Percy got there ahead of him.

"Oliver and I consider our relationship perfectly normal." Oliver looked at Percy knowing he'd have said it a lot differently. "I love Oliver and if it was a choice between a loveless relationship with a witch or him I'd take him every time."

After that comment Morgan seemed to get a better hang of things and his questions turned out to be very good with only a few groan inducing moments like when he asked which one of them was the witch in the relationship. He actually enjoyed giving his answers to questions about if they had told their families and how he felt about others being forcibly outed. He was also glad plenty of the interview was also about quidditch and he was amused that Percy joined in. The Interviewer seemed to especially enjoy asking Percy about how it felt when the Hollyhead Harpies played Puddlemire since his sister played for the harpies.

Once they had finished and were leaving he had a sudden thought. "You're not going to get in trouble at work for giving that interview are you?" He felt a bit stupid that he hadn't thought of that possibility before.

"Not if they follow their own rules." Percy said dryly. "I'm not allowed to discuss my work or give opinions on Ministry policy to the press without permission but nothing in that interview is very near either of those." He smiled. "It's why I suggested we use your quidditch magazine for our interview." He smirked. "You're the focus here, but if we'd gone with the prophet they'd have been asking a lot more about me."

"So you picked a venue where I'd get all the attention." Oliver said frowning. "That's rather low Percy." He then smiled. "You'll owe me for that later." Percy just smiled and they headed out. "I guess you have to head back to the ministry?"

"I should I do have a lot of work to do today." Percy said dryly. "I suppose you've got the rest of the day free to goof off?" Oliver noticed Percy looked a bit jealous of that.

"Yeah, I'll probably just relax around the flat for once." Oliver said cheerfully. "I'll see you when you get off work then." Percy nodded and they apparated their separate ways.

XXXX

Malinda Donaldson had never expected to be sitting in Batty Blaggersmith's office applying for a job. Her life hadn't turned out the way she expected it to and she freely admitted it was mostly her own fault. She had gotten involved with Adam Burke of her own free will and paid the price of becoming pregnant just before he was killed. She was grateful he'd never learned about her pregnancy knew he'd probably have killed her over it a half blood was good enough to screw but not good enough to have kids with not for a pure blood like him. "Why exactly are you applying to become my eventual replacement?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by the question.

"Ms. Blaggersmith I have a son to support and there is no other department in the ministry that will hire me because of the circumstances of how I left." She felt it was best to be honest. "I know your department is a dead end job but still it pays a decent ministry salary and that's what I need now." She wouldn't go into how her inheritance had nearly been used up living abroad the last two and a half years waiting for the scandal to die down.

"You'll have to become a registered animagus." She saw the old woman shake her head. "It's an old out dated regulation going back to the creation of the registry but it's too much hassle to change." The old woman frowned as she looked at her. "I have checked and you do have the necessary transfiguration NEWT but I have to warn you it's a lot of work."

"I really need this job and am willing to put in the necessary work." She said to the old woman who nodded then got up motioning for her to as well. She wondered what the old woman had in mind as she led her down the hall toward another office. It had been a while since she'd been in the ministry but she recognized that they were heading to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "Where are we going?"

"To get you checked out by security." Battina said dryly. "All new hires at the ministry have to have complete background checks and even though you worked her before policy is policy." She was truthfully surprised to get the job, as far as she recalled Battina had never liked her. "Why hire me?"

"You're the best applicant for the job and there haven't been many." Battina said plainly. "Besides I have a soft spot for screw ups who need second chances." Malinda was a bit floored to be described that way. "Anyway here we are just go in there and answer the questions they ask." Malinda nodded and headed in amazed that she'd managed to get a job back at the ministry.

XXXX

"What are you reading?" Battina asked him staring over his shoulder. Percy placed a book mark before closing the huge volume to turn toward her.

"The Books of Agathe, a collection of surviving extracts from Agathe's numerous works." Percy said. "According to legend she lived for nearly two hundred years studying magic and writing more than fifty books of magic." He laughed. "Unfortunately her work didn't survive to modern times, and this book of surviving pages gathered by an eighth century wizard are all that's left of her work." He knew Battina really wasn't interested in the book but giving lectures on obscure witches and wizards was a habit he'd picked up in the department. "What can I do for you Battina?"

"Oh I'm just waiting for Security to clear my eventual replacement." Battina said cheerfully. "I believe you knew her when she worked here before Malinda Donaldson." Percy frowned, he hadn't seen Malinda since she decided to confide in him about her situation before leaving the country. "I wonder how long it'll take her to master the transformation." She looked over at Percy. "It took you nearly a year and you were highly motivated, and the fact you had an outstanding on your transfiguration NEWT helped."

Percy ignored the comment about his grades he had long since given up being surprised at how much information the apparently senile old woman had about nearly everyone in the ministry. "I really should be back to work Battina."

"I just have a few things to tell you about Patsy Abraham." Battina's jovial mood seemed to be fading. "She really doesn't like you very much."

"I've already heard about her comments at the meeting." Percy said dryly. "Word spreads fast around here as you know." Battina nodded and seemed to relax. "I believe here comes your new assistant now." He said pointing past her to where Malinda was approaching warily. "Hello Malinda it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too, Percy." Malinda said with a slightly forced air. "I'm done being checked out by security they said to inform you I passed." Percy could tell she wasn't overjoyed at her new job.

"Excellent we can begin teaching you the basics of the transformation as soon as you fill out the necessary forms in my office." Battina said brightly. "Follow me Malinda, and I'll see you later Percy." He nodded and after they departed turned back to his work after a quick look at the rest of the department who had watched their conversation with interest. He knew the entire ministry would soon know that Malinda was back and she'd be replacing Battina when she finally retired. He also knew his former relationship with her would once again be part of the gossip.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer, Notes and Warnings on Prologue.

Repercussions

Chapter Seven

Oliver Wood fell down on the bed with a groan. He glanced over at Percy who was changing out of his nicer robes being careful to fold and put them away properly. "That was a nightmare I can't believe Elena and her stuck up prick of a fiancé was there." Percy ignored his comments. "Admit it Perce, that dinner with my parents was a nightmare it was all about how my cousins are doing the proper thing and I'm just rebelling." He had been forced to listen to his parents telling him exactly how cute his cousin's new twins were and listen to his maternal cousin Elena announce her engagement to Octavius Fudge.

"It wasn't that bad." Percy said turning toward Oliver. "You should give your family credit for trying after all this is the first time that I've been allowed back in their house since they found out." Oliver frowned, Percy had visited several times during their summer holidays back in school and even a few times before his parents had learned of their involvement, however, after that they'd invited him home occasionally but always refused to extend the invitation to Percy.

"It was a nightmare." Oliver said dismissing Percy's attempts to credit his family. He had felt out of place and annoyed the entire time and he was in the mood to hold a grudge. "I wonder how they'll take it when the interview hits the stands next week." He snorted.

Percy frowned. "I still haven't told my family that we gave an interview." He saw Percy look away. "I hope Mum and Dad don't get offended that I talked to the press without telling them." He sighed. "Dad was talking the other day about how no one should talk to the press yet."

"They'll just have to deal." Oliver said getting up and walking over to Percy. "We make our own decisions Percy we always have and we always will." He smiled. "Let's go out and have some fun?" He didn't know why the idea just occurred to him. "We haven't been out since this whole mess started?"

"Are you sure about this?" Percy said looking over at him. "We are bound to be noticed anywhere we go?" Oliver knew that but he was tired of spending their free time at their flat or visiting family.

"We went out plenty of times before this happened and now we don't have to hide anything I say we just enjoy ourselves." Oliver said cheerfully. "I mean now you can tell any groupie female that shows up to get lost."

Percy smiled slightly at that. "All right, let me get changed." Oliver couldn't help but laugh and headed to the closet to find something to wear himself. He didn't know exactly what to expect but it would be nice to not have to hide for once.

Once he was dressed, he found Percy looking nervous by the door. "So let's go dancing." He saw Percy frown visibly. "Come on Percy it'll be fun to dance in public for once." He chuckled. He saw Percy getting ready to object. "Come on Perce lets just show everyone we are as normal as they are."

"I know I'm going to regret this." Percy stated before offering his hand. "Let's go get this over with." He knew Percy hated the idea of dancing in public. Oliver just smiled as they headed out. He knew tonight was going to be an adventure.

XXXX

"Here's another box." Penelope looked up as her husband entered carrying a box. She gestured for him to sit it down by the table. "So looking forward to heading back to England?" He asked after he put the box down.

"Yes, it'll be nice to get settled back home and finally be able to start a family." She said truthfully. "I'm surprised St. Mungo's has room on its staff for both of us."

"I asked about that and it turns out several healers have retired now that the post war surplus of patients has ended." David said as he used his wand to cause several plates to wrap themselves before settling into a box. "It'll be good to see some of the folks from our year again." Penelope had to admit it had been a while since she'd spoken to anyone from her school days.

"It'll also be nice to spend some time with my family." She admitted to her self. She hadn't seen her parents much since leaving for mainland Europe to continue her training as a healer. She smiled as she thought about how much better things were going.

XXXX

"Harry, a letter just came for you." Ginny said from somewhere behind him. Harry looked up from his desk that was cluttered with information and work on one of the many subjects Auror candidates were tested on. He could tell by his wife's face something about the letter disturbed her. "It's from Rita Skeeter." She said reading his expression accurately.

He frowned as he got up and took the letter. "Why the hell is she writing to me?" He asked thin air. He still hadn't forgiven her for trashing Dumbledore not to mention the unauthorized biography she had written about him shortly after the war ended.

He read the letter and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Some of his shock must have been evident on his face because Ginny spoke up. "What does the cow want now?" He couldn't bring himself to tell her so he handed her the letter. "She wants to meet to discuss an interview giving your thoughts one some of her upcoming revelations to the wizarding world?" She stared at him. "Well we should just bin this and be done with it."

"I'm going to see her." Harry said surprising himself. He saw Ginny staring at him as if he'd suddenly declared he was in love with Draco Malfoy. "She knows how we feel about her there has to be some reason she's contacting me and I want to know what it is?" He said calmly and saw understanding on Ginny's face. "Would you like to come along?" He saw her smile brightly and knew if Rita tried any of her normal tricks she'd be on the receiving end of one of Ginny's bat bogey hexes.

XXXX

Hannah Abbot was furious with her boyfriend Ernie. They had agreed to meet at the leaky cauldron after she got off work before going out dancing and he was running very late. She was beginning to wonder why she even bothered with Ernie. They had made much better friends than they did significant others and she often felt she had made a mistake by accepting his suggestion that they try dating each other. It had happened after she'd broken up with her muggle boyfriend she'd been dating ever since the summer of her sixth year.

She was debating just heading home and sending him a very nasty owl when he finally arrived. "What took you so long Ernie?" She asked furious at him. He frowned and looked at his watch before a sheepish look came over his face. "That's right, I've been waiting her for nearly an hour?"

"Sorry, I got distracted helping out on a problem at work." He said quietly. "So ready to go dancing? " She couldn't believe him Ernie had always been a bit obtuse on things even back in school when he'd quickly jumped to a conclusion and stuck to it stubbornly for a while.

She was preparing to launch into him when she saw something that completely through her. "Isn't that Percy and Oliver?" She asked seeing the two men walking through the Leaky Cauldron attracting a few stairs as they headed for the entrance to Daigon Alley. "It is them."She said after a few moments and saw Ernie staring as well. "Let's follow them." She said forgetting her earlier anger it would be interesting to see why they were out and about. She saw Ernie frowning. "Come on it'll be fun."

She was extremely surprised when the two headed into a wizarding nightclub. "No way they aren't gonna do what I think they are gonna do?" She said following them into the night club. "Hurray and pay the cover fee Ernie."

Once they had made it past the door witch she led Ernie over to an isolated table to watch. She wasn't surprised to see the two of them attracted a bit of a crowd. She bit her lip anxiously wondering if there was going to be trouble. "If there is trouble we'll have to help Ernie."

"We aren't getting involved." Ernie said from behind her. "We shouldn't even be in here spying on them." Hannah ignored him and went back to watching the crowd. She was relieved when it became apparent most of the crowd appeared to be well wishers and even a few asking for autographs. "Come on Hannah lets go to dinner?"

"I would rather stay here and see what happens." Hannah said and she heard Ernie sigh behind her. "Oh come on Ernie it'll fascinating to watch and see how this turns out." She looked at him and saw him frowning. "You used to love this stuff Ernie?"

"Normally it would be fun but we are supposed to be on a date." Ernie said slightly put out. "It's not very flattering to think you have more fun following two gay wizards around than having dinner with me."

Hannah frowned and realized it was true she'd rather follow Percy and Oliver around than have dinner with him. "Let's go somewhere where we can talk." She couldn't keep this up it would ruin their friendship if they didn't end things now.

XXXX

Percy Weasley sighed as they arrived home again. "Well until the press turned up that was an enjoyable evening." He saw Oliver fuming. "It's to be expected Oliver at least for the time being we are a news story so it's not surprising someone tipped off the press we were there."

"I know but it's frustrating that was the first time we've been out on our own since this mess started and we had to cut it short because of those vultures." Oliver sighed sitting down. "At least we know among the younger wizarding set we aren't totally despised." He smiled. "Seeing some of them ask for your autograph was hilarious."

Percy didn't bother answering that. "So what page do you think we'll land on in the morning prophet." Percy said with half a smile. "Though all things considered I think it was a good idea and we should definitely do it again." Oliver turned to stare at him but Percy just smiled. "They'll never get used to us if we hide away." Percy smiled as he said it. "I realized that while we were out there."

"I suppose so." Oliver said with a sigh. "But the worst part is, we didn't even get to dance much before the press showed up." Percy laughed. "Oh come on Perce it was the whole reason we went out."

"We could always go back to that muggle gay club." Percy suggested with a laugh. Oliver smiled at the memory. Justin had talked them into going with him to a muggle gay bar one time and it had been a disaster. "Or we could just dance here."

"I can think of other things I'd rather do than dance." Oliver said standing up and embracing him. Percy smiled. "Anyway Perce let's just call it a night and head to bed we're supposed to go see your mom tomorrow morning anyway."

Percy nodded he also knew he had to tell his parents about the interview they gave. He didn't want them finding out when it hit the stands. "I had nearly forgotten all about it." He saw Oliver's unbelieving look. "Even I forget things sometimes Oliver."

"Really Percy, I'm shocked that you forget anything." Oliver said with a smirk. "Let's head up to bed and you can tell me all the things you've forgotten over the years."

"I'm afraid it's not a very long list we'll have to find something else to amuse ourselves with." Percy said with half a smile. He then smiled and taking Oliver's hand they headed up the stairs to their room.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer, Notes and Warnings Available on Prologue.

Repercussions

Chapter Eight

Molly Weasley froze as she was passing the food around the table. "Could you repeat that Percy?" She asked not believing what she'd just heard. Several others were staring at him with similar looks of shock on their faces.

"Oliver and I gave an interview to Quidditch Weekly." She had heard him correctly. "Dad, I know you wanted the entire family to wait on talking to the press, but the interview was already scheduled and if Oliver had backed out it would have looked bad." Molly glanced at her husband to see him nodding apparently, he understood though she could tell by his posture that he wasn't completely happy with their choice.

"Percy, can I ask your opinion on something?" Hermione said speaking up suddenly. Molly and everyone else turned to look at her. Ron was giving her a pleading look but she was ignoring him. "How would you feel about helping me to organize a group to fight for the rights of gay and lesbian magical people?"

"I knew this was coming." George said with a laugh. Molly turned to glare at him and noticed that Hermione and Susan did as well. "Sorry." George said insincerely but it appeared to appease Hermione so Molly let it go.

"It's an excellent idea Hermione." Percy said after what appeared to be a few moments thought. "It certainly has helped rights for those of us in the muggle world somewhat." Percy paused briefly before saying. "We should discuss it more after lunch." Molly was glad of that because she had just finished setting down the last dish.

Molly knew not to expect much in the way of conversation as they were piling food on their plates. She only caught snatches of conversation shared by people with those they were closest to on the table. She looked at her husband and smiled reassuringly at him as he seemed a bit distracted.

Molly wondered why Percy had waited until lunch to bring up giving an interview after all he and Oliver had been around the house sense mid morning. She supposed he could have been waiting for everyone to be together since some of her children hadn't arrived until near lunch time. She supposed he could have been getting up the nerve to bring it up since he had to have known Arthur was dead set against anyone in the family talking to the press. Percy and Arthur's relationship had recovered from their argument during the war but she knew there was still tension sometimes especially when they disagreed on something.

She knew it was caused by both of them fearing another blow up. It was much easier to forgive the things said than to forget them. She frowned as she realized that her family still wasn't truly past the issues that had been brought up during the war. She resolved to do everything in her power to clear the air between her husband and Percy as soon as possible.

XXXX

Marcus Flint set patiently as the lawyer for his bride-to-be's family reviewed his genealogy with a fine tooth comb. The documents supplied by Draco Malfoy should have cleared up any doubts about his blood purity but you never could tell with foreign pure bloods. Some of them had standards even harder to meet than any family in Britain.

He had to be patient he knew even if they found another discrepancy he'd have to do his best to find the proof of his pure blood he needed. This was his shot at getting off his dead end second string position in the Falmouth Falcons. True he'd be second string on his new team but he'd be playing on a team with very high turn over so he'd be assured a starting spot in a few years.

"Everything seems to be in order." The Lawyer said finally. "I will inform my clients and the wedding can proceed." Marcus couldn't help but smile at the thought that everything was working out for him at last.

"Thank you tell them I look forward to joining their family." He said with false sincerity. The truth of the matter was he could care less about his bride other than the fact she was his ticket to better things. The Lawyer gave him a knowing look before leaving. He had preparations to make and regardless of if he liked it or not an invite to arrange for the Malfoy family to his engagement celebration.

XXXX

"Do you think you'll be named?" Theodore Nott turned to look over at Marius Ahlberg the Norwegian pureblood currently sharing his bed. "If there is any danger of you being outed, I need to leave the country immediately." His sometime lover said.

"There isn't any danger; I've been extremely careful." Theodore said with complete confidence. "I will never let this problem of mine be revealed." Marius snorted and Theodore ignored it. He knew that Marius didn't consider their affliction a problem and to avoid that discussion again. He chose a safer topic. "I understand when you return to Norway that you will be getting married?"

"Yes to an arranged bride." Marius said with a derisive laugh. "Poor girl, she can expect a lot of lonely nights once she has supplied me with a pure blood heir." Theodore frowned. "I suppose she will have to amuse herself with spending my families' fortune." He wondered how the other man could be so at ease with the entire nature of their existence. "You should consider getting married as well Theo it would help protect your secret."

"I've considered it." He had to admit. "I will marry eventually I just wish to wait until I'm sure there is no cure before I settle for a sham marriage." Marius laughed at him again and Theodore felt his face flush with shame. "Perhaps you should leave."

"Theo, you delude yourself." Marius said with a venomous smile. "You cannot change what you are so like our kind has been doing for centuries you will just have to deal with it." He laughed. "Once you accept that you have to live a double life it's remarkably freeing." He then reached over and began to caress Theodore's shoulder. "Let me show you how fun it can be again." Theodore hated himself and Marius but he didn't resist.

XXXX

"Did David behave himself today?" Malinda Donaldson asked as she entered her Aunts house. She had given her son her father's name. She knew Adam Burke would roll over in his grave if he knew about having a half blood son named after a muggle born and part of her relished that. Her aunt smiled and handed her son over. "Did you miss Mummy?" She asked him and he laughed happily assuring her he did.

"How did it go today dear?" Her aunt asked faking enthusiasm for her niece's new dead end job at the ministry. Not even waiting for her to answer she went on with her news. "Your cousin Octavius is getting married soon." She smiled. "I wanted to give you your invitation personally."

She handed her an embroidered envelope announcing her son's wedding. "Be sure to by some new dress robes as the ceremony will be very formal."

"I can't afford new dress robes now." She said with a frown but her aunt wasn't listening. "I suppose I'll figure something out." She had to attend as she had to stay on her aunt's good side. It saved her a great deal of money letting her aunt keep her son while she worked. She supposed she could rent a set of dress robes for the occasion if it came after her first paycheck.

She said goodbye to her aunt and gathering David's things headed back to their small home. She had been advised by her mothers family to give the baby up for adoption but she'd refused. David was the only good thing to come out of that terrible year at the ministry and she wasn't going to give him up for anything.

XXXX

Susan was glad to be back home. "No offense dear but there is only so much of your family I can take." She said as she stripped of her dress robes to change into her dressing gown. "If I had to listen to Hermione and Percy discuss the ramifications of these outings for a minute longer, I would have screamed." She saw her husband smile slightly then frown again. "What's the matter you've been quieter than usual all day?" She looked at him. "I mean you only pranked four people today."

"I don't know. I've just been thinking about things." George said with a frown. "I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop I guess." He said after a moment. "I keep expecting this situation with Percy to blow up in our faces." He looked over at her. "I thought when Percy went behind dad's back and gave an interview that we'd end up with another row."

"I don't think you have to worry about another row like the one during the war." She had heard stories about it mainly from Hermione who had an opinion on nearly everything. "I don't think either your dad or Percy would let things get that bad again." She knew it all went back to losing Fred. When they'd first found each other, her husband would wake from nightmares where his entire family died in the rubble. She needed to change the subject and get his mind on something else. "Have you given any thought to which house we should move into?" She saw him start. "I'm kind of anxious to get started on a family and we need a home for that."

George seemed a bit thrown by the sudden turn the conversation had taken so Susan pressed on. "I really liked that house in the country just a short way from the burrow, but if you're really sure that your mother would worry us too much we could look elsewhere." She frowned. "I'd really rather not live here in the city."

George seemed to think for a moment. "I guess living near mum wouldn't be that bad." He said after a few moments thought. "Though if she gets too irritating we'll have to move." He smiled. "It's not like we can't afford it." She had to admit that he was right, and they could buy several homes without much trouble. "We should call the realtor in the morning."

Susan nodded and gave him a kiss. "Besides once we need a baby sitter I think you'll be glad your mom lives nearby." She felt George laugh as he picked her up and carried her toward their bed. "George Weasley what are you doing?"

"I figure we can go on and start on having a baby." He said with a wicked smirk. "The sooner we get started the sooner we can have a big family." She was about to tell him there was no way she was going to have as many kids as his mother did when he silenced her with a kiss.

XXXX

Hermione set at her desk reading over what Kreacher had brought her. Harry had asked Kreacher to help Hermione pass the half-elf rights law that she had been pushing. She had been forced to make several changes already to the law. Rather than freeing them as she'd hoped all that Kreacher and the other house elves were willing to talk about were rules that governed their treatment. They refused to accept any real freedoms or compensation for their work.

She had finally agreed in the hope that once they were treated better more like Dobby who could appreciate the concept of freedom would show up. She smiled it seemed that the law was nearly ready. The house elves were still debating whether or not they wished to be freed from abusive masters to find new homes or if they would stay. She hoped she could agree to them finding new homes; it would ensure that house elves were treated much better which was the most she could hope for now. "Come to bed Hermione." Ron said sleepily from the door frame. "You can finish righting the wrongs of the world tomorrow."

"I only wish I was righting the wrongs." She said with a sigh. "I can't even free the house elves from their slavery." She felt him place his hands on her shoulder and she leaned back placing one of her own over his. "I know real change takes time and to take baby steps but sometimes I wish I could just snap my fingers and fix everything."

She felt Ron lean down and kiss her head. "Come to bed." He said and she smiled. He had matured a lot over the last couple of years. He had learned when to argue with her and when to just be supportive.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer, Notes and Warnings on Prologue.

Thanks to HeKate for pointing out I was using Rather Incorrectly. I have gone back through the fic with a dictionary and attempted to fix it. Apologies if I left any misuses. (I also removed outdated author notes)

Repercussions

Chapter Nine

She watched Potter and his wife looking around her kitchen with a serene smile. She could tell they were anxious for her to get to the point but she intended to make them sweat a little first. "Would you care for a biscuit?" She asked sweetly offering them the plate. "I baked them myself."

"We'll pass." Harry said with a hint of aggression. "I learned enough from Mad-eye not to trust food or drinks from dangerous people." Rita ignored the accusation, she knew it was warranted and she enjoyed watching his frustration when she didn't rise to the bait.

She'd been preparing for this meeting for several days and she was determined to walk out of here with the interview of her career. "Can we just get this over with?" Potter's wife finally said in anger. Rita smiled, she had been waiting for one of them to make the first move.

"Very well, I want an exclusive interview with you Harry?" She said and watched a shocked look cover his and his wife's faces. "I'll even agree to print only what you say no embellishment." She watched as he was shocked even more. "I want your honest thoughts on your brother-in-law and the final subject of my series of articles Albus Dumbledore." Seeing the absolute shell shocked look on the boy's face. "Why do you think I made those accusations about your relationship?" She didn't know if he believed her or not. "It was no secret to his close friends and coworkers, and I have the letters to prove it so you can't stop me from publishing it."

"You cow." She watched Potter's wife fuming as Harry set there dumbfounded. "Come on Harry lets get out of here." She glared at Rita as she rose from her chair fury evident on her features.

"Feel free but then my dear I'll have to publish the journals I bought from Mundungus Fletcher." She saw Potter's eyes snap up in understanding and saw the confusion on Ginny's face. "It's fairly common for pureblood wizards to keep journals." She smiled serenely. "Imagine my surprise when Mundungus turned up with a box of journals taken from the home of one Sirius Black." She saw Potter's wife sit down in shock. "Now most of them are just Black family members going on about their petty problems but the journals belonging to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter were very interesting."

She was a bit shocked when she found Harry's wand in her face. "You have no right to those journals." Harry said anger clearly on his face. "If they even exist and so help me if you publish any of your crap about my dad, Remus or Sirius." He paused and then said. "I'll see to it you end up in Azkaban." She noticed that his wife had a knowing look in her eye.

So the little brats had told her then. "I'm well aware you can expose me that's why I have no intention of publishing them." She smiled. "I am perfectly prepared to turn over every journal from the Black family home after you sit down for our exclusive interview and photo op."

"How do we even know these things exist?" Potter's wife said suddenly and Rita frowned. "Why would Sirius have Harry's dad's journal wouldn't that have gone to Harry?" Rita smiled, she'd been expecting this she figured Harry would have asked himself if he wasn't furious.

"It was meant to." She smiled. "It seems that your father had asked in his will that you receive his journal when you came of age if anything ever happened to him." She smiled. "Since Black was believed to have betrayed your dad, the journal was given to one Remus Lupin who also inherited the journal of his other friend the believed dead Peter Pettigrew." She smiled. "By the time you turned seventeen though the journal was missing and my guess is the werewolf didn't want to tell you that he'd managed to lose your dad's journal along with his own."

She smiled serenely. "I'm giving you a gold mine here Mr. Potter I could make a fortune off of Alphard Black's journal alone since it reveals his scandalous affair with a muggle in his youth." She smiled. "You know how witches and wizards love reading about forbidden love that ended badly." She saw him and Ginny exchange looks. "All I want in return is one interview and then all those books are yours." She knew the answer even as she asked. "So do we have a deal Mr. Potter?"

"Yes we do." Harry said with a disgusted expression on h is face. She smiled and reaching down beside her handed him a thick leather bound volume. "What's this?" He asked confusion evident on his face.

"Just a little sign of good faith." She said with a snicker. "It's the Journal of Peter Pettigrew, I figure you can burn it if you want." She smiled at him and saw his wife's hand twitch toward her wand. "I'll send you an owl when I can arrange for the photographer and the interview." She smiled. "You should notify the ministry that you intend to give an interview they can be touchy about these things even for the famous Harry Potter."

XXXX

Oliver wood preferred to be alone while working out in the team's gym. He got along well with his team mates but didn't enjoy socializing when he was working to better himself as a player. Which is why he found the presence of the team manager during his regular work out irritating. "Well Wood, The team owners still haven't made up their mind." The manager said ignoring the fact that Oliver was trying his best to ignore him. "With the recent outing of Lynch at the others you are no longer the only one on the chopping block." The manager seemed more upbeat about that then Oliver was. "It works out because now the owners can sit back and see how the other teams handle things before making a decision on you."

Oliver ignored him and moved to another set of equipment. "By the way Wood, I understand that your interview with Quidditch Weekly hits the stands today." Oliver paused in what he was going to turn toward him. "Here's hoping your interview drums up some fan support; it would definitely help you keep your spot on the team." Oliver was about to give up and go home to finish his work out when the manager finally left.

He was grateful the man had finally gone because while he had plenty of equipment at home it wasn't quiet up to the same standard as the team gym. He tried not to think about the other players who had been named by Rita Skeeter in her article. He figured they were in the same boat as him and having the threat of losing their position hanging over them. He also was very sure no team wanted to be the first to make an actual decision. After all if they made the wrong one then they'd be left with all the trouble.

Oliver finished his work out and headed to take a quick shower. Then he was going to head home and see if his copy of Quidditch Weekly had arrived yet. He was interested in what they had to say in addition to the interview. He hoped that any other articles would be supportive of him and the other outed players but he had no way of knowing for sure.

XXXX

"Why do you think she gave you that one?" Ginny asked him as he fingered through a few more pages of Pettigrew's journal. He frowned as he looked up at her. He had turned to the end as soon as he got away from Rita's home. He was relieved to see that Wormtail had never mentioned his plans to betray Harry's parents in his journal. He had dreaded seeing that the proof to exonerate Sirius had been in Lupin's position the entire time. He saw Ginny frown and seeing his confusion. "Why did Rita give you that one?"

Harry thought for a minute. "It helps to prove her story since it's not a book that the black family would have had on their own." He frowned. "And since it's the one I would want the least she feels free to give it to me in advance." He looked down at the book in his hands since this confirmed part of her story it meant then it was certainly possible she did have his dad's diary. "I have to do the interview." He said after a moment. "I just hope she's not lying to get me to do it."

Ginny suddenly smiled wickedly. "I think there's a way we can ensure she's not lying." Harry looked up at his wife. "I think we need to go talk to Hermione and have her draft us a contract you know one like she used for Dumbledore's army." She smiled. "You know build in a special insurance policy incase Rita is jerking you around."

Harry smiled as he pictured Rita with the word Liar written across her face in permanent pustules. "I think that's an excellent idea." He got up and taking his wife's hand. "Let's go see Hermione when she gets off work." He'd taken the day off to meet with Rita.

"So is there anything in there that explains why he did it?" Ginny asked him pointing at the book laying where Harry had dropped it on the table. Harry turned to look over at it and shook his head no. "It doesn't explain anything."

"I haven't found anything." He frowned. "Just a few mentions of him being sure that Voldemort is winning the war." He sighed. "Nothing to explain why he betrayed his friends to Voldemort." He saw her frown and shared the feeling it would be nice to know why someone would betray their friends to Voldemort.

XXXX

Cleaning out the attic had seemed a good idea a few hours ago but now Molly was wishing she'd decided on something else to keep her mind off the fact that Percy and Oliver's interview was coming out today. She was worried how Arthur would react to the interview as he hadn't been happy with Percy's choice to go public so soon.

She frowned as she recalled that Percy and Hermione were discussing starting an advocacy group. She agreed with the sentiment behind it but she was tired of her family always ending up on the front line of fights. She recalled the hate mail Hermione had gotten as she had fought to give Werewolves some legal protection. She wondered if Percy and Oliver were already receiving hate mail. She knew Percy would never tell her unless she asked but she hoped they weren't getting any.

She was startled when she found a box full of letters home about the twins. It was still painful to think about how her son Fred was gone. She flipped through the letters recalling how frustrated she used to get whenever she would receive one of the school owls with a discipline report on its leg. She brushed a few tears out of her eyes as she set the box of letters aside she wouldn't throw it out. In a few years she'd tell her grand children about their Uncle Fred and show them the letters.

She frowned she couldn't continue cleaning out the attic so she got up and headed downstairs. She could get an early start on supper. However once she got downstairs, she didn't feel like doing anything of the sort so she headed to her room. She picked up the last picture taken of Fred at the wedding where he was laughing with several of Fleur's Veela Cousins. She stared at it for a while then laid down on the bed and cried. She didn't know why it was hitting her so hard today of all days but she was glad no one else in the family was here to see it. She didn't need to upset them as well.

XXXX

"Have you seen this?" Roger Winston looked up to see his cousin Jason Tucker entering the room. He wasn't surprised his cousin often showed up unannounced at his flat the past three months since his wife had left him taking their daughter with her. "Those two poofs Oliver and Percy gave an interview to Quidditch Weekly."

Roger glanced up at his cousin and best friend holding an issue of Quidditch Weekly which was covered by a picture of their two former year mates kissing. "That's nice, but I really don't care Jason." He didn't know why his cousin was so obsessed with the two of them since their outing. They hadn't seen either of them since school excluding that one time when they'd gone out for drinks.

"I just can't believe we shared a dorm with two freaks for seven years and we never knew." Jason said with a hint of fear. "I mean they could have been checking us out and we'd have never known it." Roger privately thought that was unlikely. Percy hadn't gotten along with them and Oliver was only interested in Quidditch. He didn't bother telling Jason that as he found it better to just let his cousin rant so he didn't have to engage in actual conversation with him.

He just kept going over how he'd screwed up on that holiday cruise to the south of France. When he'd given into temptation with that woman in the cabin next door and had lost his wife and daughter as a result. "You aren't even listening to me." Jason said suddenly shocking him out of his thoughts. "Come on man we have to do something about this?"

Roger looked over at his cousin. "No, we don't." He could tell it shocked his cousin. "We will most likely never see either of them again so I really don't care what they are or what they are doing." He could tell it shocked his cousin but he didn't care at the moment. "My wife left me and took my daughter I really could care less what folks we knew in school do."

Jason looked apologetic. "Sorry man, I won't bring it up again." Roger thanked his cousin and got up to get himself a drink. "I should be going I'll see you later." He just nodded as his cousin left. He noticed his cousin had left the quidditch weekly on the table. He picked it up and flipped to the interview he'd read anything to get his mind off how he screwed up.

To be continued...

Expect the next chapter some time around New Years.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer, Notes and Warnings on Prologue.

Repercussions

Chapter Ten

"How could you give an interview without notifying the ministry it was completely unacceptable." As he had expected, Patsy Abraham was furious over his and Oliver's interview. Percy glanced around quickly at the other folks in this emergency meeting she had called to discuss his behavior. Aida Addison his supervisor and Aedon Marks the head of the department of magical law enforcement were both present. "I think you should be suspended indefinitely until your case is reviewed."

Percy smiled as he responded. "On what grounds?" He asked watching her stare at him in shock. "I have not violated any ministry policy." He didn't add that as she wrote the press policies she should have been perfectly aware of that. He noticed Aida and Marks exchange glances. "I did not speak to the press as a ministry worker; I spoke as a private citizen which is my right."

"Well he has you there Patsy." Marks said with a half smile. "He does have every right to speak to the press as a private citizen without notifying the ministry." He looked over at Aida. "And no where in the article did he discuss his ministry position so there are no grounds to suspend him unless you disagree Mrs. Addison."

"I quite agree this matter is settled but please Mr. Weasley if you feel the need to give any more interviews please inform Ms. Abraham to avoid wasting more of our time." Percy watched Patsy flinch at the implication that she called for a disciplinary action meeting without any real grounds for it. "Mr. Weasley please return to your real work."

Percy didn't need to be told twice as he left the small office belonging to Patsy Abraham. He had figured if anyone was going to raise a stink over his interview that it would be her and had carefully poured over the rules to have a defense to any accusations she made. He had been expecting trouble from her ever since he'd heard about her comments that led to her confrontation with Battina during the department head meeting.

He was wondering how bad the fall out would be when Rita Skeeter got around to outing ministry workers. He knew Patsy would be on the war path and he truly felt for any wizards or witches outed who worked under her. He glanced up at the clock it would be time to leave soon.

XXXX

"Harry, I'm sorry but I can't do that." Hermione said watching her friend's face fall in shock. She had been surprised to see him so soon after getting off work. She had been surprised to learn he had taken the day off to meet with Rita. "I'm perfectly willing to draw up a contract and even enchant it so if she knowingly lies while signing it that it'll be revealed, but I won't disfigure anyone ever again." She could tell her answer surprised him.

"But you did it before during our fifth year?" She could tell Harry didn't understand. "I mean Rita deserves it even more than Marietta Edgecombe did." She frowned as he realized he just didn't get it.

"Harry, Marietta didn't deserve what I did to her." Hermione said with a frown. "And I'm glad I was finally able to break my own jinx a few months after the battle of Hogwarts." She went on ignoring the shocked look on his face. "I won't do that to anyone else even if you can argue that they do deserve it." She knew why Harry was confused she had never told him or Ron about coming to regret her actions after the battle. It had started when Bill had been marred by Greyback but it wasn't until after the battle when she'd seen others maimed by the death eaters and realized how like them her actions had been. "The contract will leave her unable to talk until she publically reveals the truth about the lying to you but that's all I'll do."

She could tell that Harry didn't understand but he accepted her choice instead of trying to change her mind and that was all she could ask for in this case. Harry still had a very stubborn view of the world especially when coming to the actions of people. She had noticed that he no longer spoke ill about Snape after learning he'd been on their side all along. She knew Harry had blinders on somewhat unable to accept that good people could do bad things or that a person could be on the right side and still be a bad person. "I'll have it ready by the time the interview is arranged." She said with a smile. "Are you going to tell the ministry?"

"I will because I'm sure she'll ask me about my work as an auror." Harry said with a frown. "I wish Lupin had told me about my dad's journal going missing." Hermione had a very good idea why Lupin hadn't told him. "I wonder did he even care that it was missing."

"I'm sure he did Harry." Hermione said calmly. "But there really wasn't a good time to tell you about it." She also guessed that Lupin had feared Harry would have possibly gone after the journal determined to find it and gotten himself into trouble. "Anyway tomorrow you should definitely fill your superiors in on the interview." She smiled at him. "Ron should be home from work soon, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"No thanks I should get back." Harry said with a smile. Hermione said her good byes to him and watched him head out the door. She heard the tell tale crack and knew if she looked out the window he'd be gone. She headed to her study to get to work on the contract for Harry. She hoped Rita wasn't lying as she didn't want Harry to be disappointed. Also it would probably help with what she and Percy were planning once it was known that famous Harry Potter didn't object.

XXXX

"So is Hermione going to do it?" Ginny asked him as she arrived back from the emergency team meeting that had kept her from going with him to see Hermione. She had been annoyed when the emergency turned out to be the fact their keeper was pregnant and they would have to hold emergency tryouts for a replacement.

"She is sort of." Harry said distractedly. "Is it true what Rita said that a lot of pure blood wizards keep journals?" She was a bit shocked by the sudden question but she could tell it must have been bothering him for a while.

"A lot of them do." She said with a smile. "Bill, Charlie and Percy all kept journals." She smiled. "I remember because the twins would constantly try to sneak peeks into them." She laughed at the memory. "That's probably why Ron never kept one." She chuckled. "He was always a favorite target of the twins and probably realized it wouldn't be a good idea to have one with them around."

"Did Fred and George keep one?" Harry asked smiling for the first time since she'd gotten home. She was glad he seemed to be in a better mood though she was still slightly curious about what he meant by sort of.

"I don't know." She said after a pause. "I never saw them writing in one." She laughed "And no one really wanted to spend too much time alone in their room." She smiled. "The only person brave enough to go into their room without them there was mum." She was delighted when he joined her in laughing about it. "So what did you mean when you said Hermione was going to do it sort of?"

XXXX

Narcissa Malfoy was proud of her son as he handed over the invitation to the engagement party of Marcus Flint to a woman from a prominent Turkish pureblood family. The party would give them a chance to mend relations with some of the older pure blood families and lay the ground work for her future grand children's success. She saw her husband was distracted. "Is something the matter Lucius?"

Draco and Livia had both turned toward her husband at her question. He looked up with a frown. "It's nothing Narcissa." He husband said with a forced smile. "Just remembering an irritating detail from the meeting earlier." She forced her face to remain pleasant as he continued. "It appears that mudblood girl is going to be able to pass her house elf rights law after all."

"That's ridiculous house elves don't have rights they are just property what is wrong with the wizarding world here?" Livia said angrily. Narcissa felt a moment of irritation she hated when her daughter-in-law tried to present her former home being better than her current one.

"The same thing that is wrong everywhere." Lucius said with a dark scowl at his daughter-in-law. "Or haven't you heard werewolves in several other countries including you own are now demanding they receive the same legal right as werewolves here." Narcissa felt a slight thrill watching the girl react to that.

"You mean the madness is spreading?" She asked in shock. Narcissa felt a slight bit of petty satisfaction at the girl's discomfort. It was a shame it came with the realization knowledge that when she betrayed Voldemort she had doomed the wizarding world.

Still even knowing that if she had the choice to make again, she'd still save Draco instead of revealing to the dark lord that Potter lived. Even knowing it was that choice that got her stuck with Livia for a daughter-in-law.

XXXX

"So any fall out from our interview?" Oliver asked as Percy arrived at home. There hadn't been enough time for any fan mail responses to reach him yet. It was still being screened by team officials. When he'd first started playing for the team, he'd been annoyed at having to wait but after learning of several players who had their careers ended by hexed letters he'd gotten over it quickly.

"Not much." Percy said with a tired smile. "Patsy attempted to cause trouble but I didn't violate any rules so there was nothing she could do." Oliver watched Percy stretch tiredly. "So who's turn is it to cook?"

"It's yours." Oliver couldn't help but smile at the grimace that appeared on Percy's face. While Percy was actually a fairly good cook, he had never liked cooking. "We could always go out and you take your turn cooking tomorrow?"

"I'd rather just get it over with." Percy said heading toward the kitchen grabbing pots and pans in a haphazard manor. He set down waiting as it always amused him as no matter what he was doing once he got down to it Percy would give it his full attention. He smiled himself as Percy's actions went from haphazard to focused and meticulous once he actually began to cook.

"Is there a reason you keep watching me?" Percy said snapping him out of it. "If you are going to watch every time I cook you could at least help." Oliver smirked, it always amused him how crabby Percy could get doing something he didn't like.

"What can I say you're cute when you cook." Even as he said it he got up and went to help Percy cook. Of course helping Percy cook usually meant constantly being shunted aside so Percy could make sure that the recipe was being followed exactly. "You're not the only one who got an O in potions Percy, I can follow directions." Percy didn't bother to answer for which Oliver was glad as his potions OWL had been his only O and he'd had to study harder than he had ever studied in his life to get it.

Just as they were sitting down to eat an Owl arrived. "Who's it from?" He asked as the owl had dropped the letter in front of Percy. He wasn't surprised that Percy read the entire letter before answering.

"It's from Penelope." He said calmly. "She and David are back in the country and have invited us to a party they are throwing this weekend." Oliver watched Percy frown. "She says several people from around our year will be there."

"Respond and tell her we'll be there." Oliver said calmly. He knew Percy would back out of going if he could help it. "It'll be fun to see Penelope again." He knew some folks would be worried about going to his lovers ex girlfriend's home, but he knew he had nothing to worry about.

"I'll respond after we eat." Percy said with a hint of a smile. "Though I should warn her, our presence might cause a bit of a disruption." Oliver thought that was a bit of an understatement.

To be continued...

Note: Okay the complications affecting my writing time have gotten worse. So the gap between chapters may end up being much longer than One a month. I apologize to any long term readers and I will try to keep a reasonable upload pace but I can't guarantee anything.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer Notes and Warnings on Prologue.

Repercussions

Chapter Eleven

Harry Potter set waiting for the inevitable explosion he had just finished telling his family that he intended to give an interview to Rita Skeeter. He had explained all about the journals and her upcoming revelation about Dumbledore but he was still expecting a blow up. He wasn't disappointed. "Are you out of your mind how can you even think about talking with that woman?" Molly Weasley said angrily.

"He doesn't have much of a choice mother." Harry was startled to see that Percy had spoken up. A quick glance around saw that most of the others were also shocked. "If you calm down and think about it Rita has constructed a very smart trap." Harry glanced around the room again and saw comprehension dawning on several faces. "If he refuses and tries to claim the dairies via the ministry courts their contents will be revealed to the public and she'll still publish her story on Dumbledore." He went on after a brief pause. "But that wouldn't benefit Rita as much as an exclusive interview with Harry." He shrugged. "So instead she instead offers a deal that is too good to refuse."

Harry looked down, he hated to admit it but Rita had managed to outsmart him this time. "At least she'll print exactly what I say." He said looking around the room glad that he didn't see condemnation there. The others knew it was a small consolation since this interview with Harry would allow her to present herself as his friend and confidant for many more years. She had milked the interview Hermione arranged in his fifth year for all it was worth claiming to still speak to him regularly in several of her recent publications. He knew that by giving her this interview he was only giving credence to her ridiculous claims.

The silence was rather awkward and he began to wonder if he should say something else when George apparently unable to take the tension blurted out. "We've got a new revenge candy product line; perhaps you'd like to slip Rita our newest prototype?" He produced a small candy wrapped in a ridicules pink and green wrapper. "It'll make her squawk and act like a chicken for about an hour."

Harry felt a moment's temptation then decided it would be best not to antagonize Rita too much. He still appreciated George's offer. "I'm tempted but no thanks." He watched George nod and pocket the candy as several of the gathered family laughed relaxing a bit.

"You know that I'm still a bit shocked by Dumbledore being on Rita's list." Susan said suddenly causing everyone to turn toward. Harry noticed she blushed a bit under some of their looks. "It's just I never really thought of Dumbledore dating anyone male or female he was just Dumbledore."

Harry understood where she was coming from after his death he'd regretted never really asking about Dumbledore's past. He had gotten used to learning new things about Dumbledore and had come to accept that he was a man like any other. He still admired and respected him but he knew that for all his knowledge and power Dumbledore was just as human as the rest of them. Harry smiled to himself as the conversation turned toward everyone's memories of Dumbledore.

XXXX

Susan yawned as she headed into the bedroom of the apartment over the shop. "We really should get started packing since the realtor was very confident that we'll get the house." She looked over to see her husband wasn't paying attention instead he was playing with a small ball. "What are you doing?" She asked a bit louder.

"Oh just toying with an idea for a new product." George said as he pocketed the small ball. "What were you saying earlier?" She wondered why he was changing the subject but decided it didn't really matter and she told him again about beginning to pack. "I think we should wait until we own the house to start packing."

"I guess you're right." She said though she still couldn't shake the desire to get started packing. They were finally going to be moving on with their lives and starting a family. She was looking forward to being a mother. "What do you think we should name our first child?"

"Fred, if it's a boy." George said without missing a beat. "I'll let you pick the name if it's a girl." Susan realized she should have expected that. She wasn't sure she wanted to stick her son with his uncle's name but she had a feeling George was going to be adamant about doing so.

"We should head to sleep." She said deciding not to push the matter. "I've got to go in early tomorrow because Hannah wanted to talk to me about something before work." She sighed. "I think it's about her break up with Ernie." She saw George roll his eyes but he didn't say anything so she decided to let it go.

XXXX

Oliver Wood set the quidditch magazine he'd been reading down on the small bedside table. He glanced over at Percy who was currently writing in his journal. He was bored, usually if the two were in bed wearing just their pants they'd be sleeping or doing something much more fun but so far tonight all Percy hadn't seemed into the idea. "Looking forward to Penelope's party?"

Percy looked up with a rather distracted expression on his face. "Excuse me?" Oliver just shook his head and repeated the question. "I'm sure it will be an enjoyable evening." He went back to writing in his journal and Oliver was about to give up and go to sleep when Percy spoke up. "I can't help but wonder who will be there?"

"Probably a bunch of ravenclaws and healers." Oliver said amused when Percy glared at him. "Sorry, I just mean she was in ravenclaw so most close school friends were from that house." He shrugged. "And now she works as a healer so any new friends will probably be from that profession."

Percy nodded and then said. "Of course there will also be some slytherin's there are as David is sure to have invited some of his school friends." Oliver shrugged he really didn't care who was there. Percy finally finished writing and closed his journal. "I imagine your ex might be there."

"Why would Roger be there?" He couldn't help but ask. "He and Penelope were never close, and I think she thought he was something of a jerk?" He saw Percy frown at that statement. "Has something happened in the last few years I'm not aware of, I mean I don't keep tabs on my ex and his life?"

Percy smiled slightly. "He married David's cousin Lucinda." Oliver frowned at that. "Penelope wasn't very happy about it." Oliver wasn't surprised. Roger had been rather smitten with her and got on her nerves constantly flirting with her. "If he's there how, do you think he'll react to us?"

"He'll be supportive, and all for equal treatment, just as long as no one ever knows he once had a relationship with me." Oliver said after some thought. "He made it clear when we broke up he preferred women and while he'd enjoyed our relationship it wasn't what he felt was right for him."

"Do you ever wonder about what would have happened if he'd have made a different choice?" Percy asked him calmly. "I know it's human nature to wonder about how things could have gone sometimes."

"I did for a while after we split and I realized we'd never have made it work." Oliver said with a shrug. "It never would have survived the year apart while he was still in school and I was training for the team." He said with a smile. "I don't think I could have competed with Fleur for him."

Percy laughed and in what appeared to be a much better mood leaned in kissing him. "Get the lights." Oliver soon found himself fumbling for his wand to kill the lights in the room.

XXXX

Hannah Abbot set waiting for her friend Susan Bones to arrive at the small café near the main ministry entrance. She wasn't looking forward to her friend's reaction to her news but after breaking up with Ernie she'd made some decisions about her life. She was startled out of her thoughts by Susan's arrival.

"Sorry I'm late, George was feeling a bit amorous this morning." Hannah laughed as that was what Susan expected her to do. "What did you want to talk about?" Hannah hadn't expected Susan to be so forward but she was glad she was.

"I just wanted to let you know in person that I'm leaving the ministry." Hannah watched her friend's face register the shock. "I'll be giving my notice today and I know how fast word travels and I wanted you to hear it from me."

"Why?" Susan asked her and then asked the question Hannah was expecting. "Is it because you split up with Ernie?" Hannah just shook her head no. "What is it then I thought you loved working at the ministry?"

"I've just been thinking." She said after a moment. "I realized that what I love about working at the ministry has nothing to do with actually working there." Susan looked confused so Hannah went on. "I love talking to people and sharing gossip and things but none of that has any real meaning to my job." Susan nodded in understanding. "And I think I've found a better job for me."

"What kind of job?" Susan asked her after that. "I can't think of any jobs that recall gossiping and talking to people." Hannah watched her friend pause. "You aren't going to try to be a gossip reporter?"

"No, nothing like that." Hannah said not able to avoid laughing. "One of my uncles is good friends with Tom the current owner of the Leaky Cauldron and he's going to need a new hostess soon." She smiled at her friend. "If I get the job, I'll be interacting with people all day long without having to spend hours of my time doing boring paperwork."

"And hear all the latest gossip as it goes through the bar." Susan said and Hannah joined her in laughing. "I think you'd make a perfect hostess and I'm sure you'll get the job." Hannah smiled at her friend. "We should head into work it's nearly time to begin." Hannah nodded in response.

XXXX

Romilda Vane couldn't believe it. "There is no way that is true Jenny." She said angrily to her friend from the prophet. "Rita Skeeter couldn't possibly have gotten an exclusive with Potter." Everyone in school had gossiped about how much Potter hated her during the triwizard tournament.

"It's true." Her friend said calmly. "No one knows how she managed it but we've been told her final article in her current series is going to include an exclusive interview with Harry Potter." Romilda still couldn't believe it. First Rita had taken over as the face of the outings now she had an exclusive with Harry Potter. "You really need to find something big if your going to compete with her." Jenny said after a while. "No one is really talking about you much any more."

At that moment Romilda hated her friend because she was right. "I know I just haven't figured out what yet." She still didn't understand why her big scoop hadn't given her the fame and celebrity that she deserved for it. "I'll come up with something." Her friend gave her a skeptical look. "I'm serious I'll find something that will blow Rita Skeeter out of the water."

"I hope so Romilda or it'll be back to reporting on crap jobs again." Her friend said with a bitter smile and Romilda found herself wondering if she had any real friends in this business at all.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer, Notes and Warnings are on the Prologue.

Repercussions

Chapter 12

Penelope was worried about how things were going with their party. Things were only just getting underway and they were already running low on refreshments. She had been sure that she had enough to meet the demand but apparently she had underestimated the appetites of some of their friends. Of course a small part of her was relieved that so far potentially running out of snacks was the only problem. She had worried slightly about inviting some of her friends form work not knowing how they'd react to the presence of Percy and Oliver. So far everyone was being civil and even supportive when she saw them interacting with the two of them. She knew that wasn't really any indication of anything as she was well aware of the false image people could present.

"Calm down." Her husband said after she told him they were running low on refreshments. "There isn't anything to worry about I've already sent out for more." She smiled at him and gave him a quick pick on the cheek. "I know you want this party to be perfect."

She smiled at him and laughed. "Not perfect but good enough that I don't over hear snide remarks at work for the next few weeks." He laughed with her and she kissed him again before they had to separate to see to their guests' entertainment.

She spent the next several minutes talking with various guests before finally getting a moment alone with Percy. "So how are you enjoying the party?" He smiled at her which was a good sign though he scowled slightly after a moment. She turned to see Oliver talking with Roger Davies. "Something the matter?"

"Not at all." Percy said simply. "It's been a lovely party so far you and David really out did yourself." Penelope took the compliment as it was intended but she noticed him still staring past her she glanced over again and saw Oliver on his way over looking slightly annoyed. "Oliver hasn't Penelope and David thrown a wonderful party?" Percy asked him once he joined them.

"Oh great party so far." Oliver said with a slightly forced smile. "Just been catching up with Old friends." She wondered what was behind the look Percy and Oliver shared but decided against asking. She soon found herself swept away from them as some of her friends from work showed up and shared their opinions on her and David's new home.

XXXX

Battina closed the door and sighed. Her brother's great grand daughter Mary had been over showing off her youngest child. She had enjoyed the visit though as usual she wondered cynically if her relatives only came to visit so that when she finally died they'd be remembered in her will. After cleaning up the plates from dinner she headed to her desk to finish some last minute work.

Most of the ministry believed her job was ridiculously easy since there were only eight registered animagi currently in existence. However, she also had to deal with everyone who was considering attempting it, those in the process of trying and follow up on reports from the department of magical law enforcement on folks who were caught attempting it illegally.

She finished reading the report on the latest failed attempt with a shudder. It was always disturbing to hear that someone had gotten themselves stuck somewhere between human and animal and would spend the rest of the life in Saint Mungo's. She decided to check the list of new applicants to attempt the animagus transformation and then head to bed.

She was surprised to see a few of the latest batch of Auror candidates applying for to attempt the transformation. It was very unusual for auror to take on the extra work load during their training. She supposed that she and Percy must have made an impression on them to the usefulness of the animagus transformation in Marks little games.

She didn't have to do a grade check as all Auror candidates had the necessary marks to try it or they wouldn't have qualified to be potential aurors. She made a note to call them in for a discussion about it the next day and then she put away her work and headed to bed. Pausing briefly to glance at the photos of family and friends that covered her walls.

XXXX

Percy laughed at a joke told by one of Penelope's friends. He didn't find it particularly funny but it was better to laugh along with the others in the group than to be the odd one out. As long as he didn't draw too much attention to himself, he could let his mind wander and think about what was bothering him.

Oliver hadn't told him what the conversation with Davies had entailed but he was a good enough judge of Oliver's moods to know that whatever was said it hadn't gone well. He also knew enough not to ask now in this party but Oliver's obvious discomfort was beginning to worry him. "Let's go get a drink Oliver." He finally said to the other man. Once they were away from most of the others he asked simply. "Do you want to leave?" He knew that Penelope would be disappointed but she'd understand.

"No, I don't want to leave." Oliver said after a moment. "But thanks for asking." Percy noticed that Oliver still seemed distracted but decided not to push it. Once they reached the bar and ordered their drinks they stood for a while in silence.

"Would you care to dance after were done?" He asked the other man trying to think of something to lift his spirits a bit. He was surprised when Oliver laughed a bit and then smiled at him.

"I think we might get some weird looks Perce." Oliver said after a minute. "No one else is dancing at this party." A quick glance around confirmed that and he felt slightly embarrassed to have not noticed. "But what the heck lets do it." Percy resisted the impulse to object as Oliver pulled him over to near the music to begin dancing. At least Oliver seemed to be in a good mood again.

XXXX

He watched excitedly as the well-paid testers turned into large frogs who belched out crude songs about inappropriate topics. "Well Lee, I'd say that this candy is ready to be included in our revenge sweets line." His best friend Lee Jordan just smiled as they turned back to watch the songs finish and the frogs turn back into the testers. "That's all for today folks you can pick up your pay on the way out." He was always amazed at how many people were willing to act as lab rats for his latest products.

Lee smiled slightly. "It's a shame you couldn't make them look exactly like the chocolate frogs." George was still sore about that he'd tried to get permission from the makers of the chocolate frog candies to ensure that his revenge sweet would be able to be passed off as one but they had refused. So instead he'd made them a small chocolate ball that you could stuff into another chocolate treat.

"Yeah, that would have been great." George said with half a smile. "I'm going to head home now see you tomorrow Lee." His friend nodded and waved good bye. "Don't forget to lock up when you leave." Lee nodded again and George left the empty building he'd rented as a test area and apparated home.

He arrived outside the shop in Daigon Alley and frowned as he realized how late it was. He'd promised to help Susan pack as they had managed to get the house earlier than expected because of the fact that they were the only buyer offering full price. He let himself in and headed up to the apartment he was expecting Susan to be mad at him. "Susan, I'm sorry I wasn't here to help packing." He noticed a few boxes stacked neatly but hardly enough to hold everything they were taking.

"That's all right." Susan said sweetly. "I've finished packing all my stuff you'll have to do yours tomorrow." George took another look around and saw that anything that clearly belonged to him had been left out of the packing. "And we can pack up the rest of our things tomorrow night."

George laughed slightly. "Good one Susan." He saw her smile. He had no doubt she really was going to make him pack up all of his own junk and then help him pack away the last of their stuff tomorrow but he did kind of deserved it. "By the way the frog chocolates work perfectly."

XXXX

Oliver was definitely enjoying himself more after dancing with Percy. He could even tell when Percy had relaxed after other couples had joined in after giving them a few odd looks. He hadn't enjoyed running into Roger even though he'd known going into this that Roger was likely to be here.

Resolving to avoid thinking about it he went back to enjoying the discussion about some of their old highschool quidditch games with a few of Penelope's other friends who had been on the Ravenclaw quidditch team. He glanced aside and saw Percy talking with Penelope and David. He also noticed the party seemed to be winding down which he was privately a bit glad about. He'd enjoyed himself but when you got down to it Penelope and her husband were more Percy's friends than his.

He was a bit jealous that Percy could still be friends with his ex girlfriend. He hadn't spoken to any of his exes in years. He also knew that it occasionally bothered David as when they first met Penelope's husband had confided in Oliver that he had been a bit jealous when they started talking again.

After they got home from the party, he set down on the edge of the bed. "Aren't you curious what Roger and I talked about?" He asked Percy as the other man was carefully folding his robes.

"I assumed you'd tell me if you wanted to." Percy said distractedly. "I noticed that a few of Penelope's co-workers avoided us for most of the night." He frowned. "I hope Penelope won't have any problems at work."

"Penelope can handle herself." Oliver said dryly and it was certainly the truth. "Anyway as I'm sure you're curious all that happened is Roger caught me alone and wanted to make sure that I wouldn't tell anyone." He snorted. "Apparently his wife caught him flirting with another girl and he's worried that one more surprise and she'll leave him."

Percy shrugged in response and Oliver was a bit annoyed Percy normally had an opinion on everything. Apparently sensing his annoyance Percy looked at him pointedly. "I admit I was curious and a little jealous." Oliver felt slightly smug. "But I also knew I had nothing to worry about."

"That's certainly true." Oliver said standing up and walking over to Percy. "I'll admit I get a bit jealous of you and Penelope sometimes." Percy raised an eyebrow in a self-satisfied way. "Of course I always realize that I have nothing to be jealous of." And then he smiled at Percy. "I'm much better at quidditch than she'll ever be."

Percy swatted at him and he grabbed the other man and wrestling the two fell back onto the bed.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer, notes and warnings on prologue.

Repercussions

Chapter Thirteen

Rita Skeeter smiled as she put the finishing touches on her article about Dumbledore. She smiled. It was going to be her crowning achievement. All she had left to do was sit down with Potter for her interview and her crowning achievement would be completed. She wondered if she'd ever top the impact that this story would have she doubted it but when you got down to it she'd never be forgotten.

She got up and leaving her work room she sealed it behind her. She wouldn't hand over her story until just before it went to press. She had to be sure that it wouldn't leak out because this was truly the biggest story since that foolish little girl had started all of this. As she headed up stairs she couldn't help but smile again as she pictured the fame and fortune that this would bring her.

She looked around at her home and thought with a great deal of satisfaction that she might even earn enough in the wake of this to afford a house or elf or two to make her life even easier. She was startled from her fantasy by a knock at her door. She carefully pulled her wand out and headed over to check. She had made a lot of enemies over the years and she didn't want to take any chances.

She smiled when she recognized the individual carefully opening the door she smiled at her. "Well Mrs. Abraham what may I do for you?" She had helped the other woman a great deal while they were in Ravenclaw together and she had helped her in return by passing on Ministry tidbits form time to time. 

"I have to hurray home but I thought you should know a lot of people in the ministry are not happy about Potter agreeing to an interview with you." Rita could imagine her article naming names in the ministry was due out in a few days and once it was published it would cause quite a stir. "There is talk that someone from my department may be asked to sit in on the interview."

Rita smiled to herself. "Don't worry my dear all my questions pertain to my article so no one you send will have any cause to interfere." She could tell the other woman was relieved as the two had an understanding that Patsy would look out for her own career first just as Rita would. "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" Patsy politely refused and left. Once she was alone Rita wondered how Patsy would react to her article the woman had long been an admirer of Dumbledore for his wizarding skill if not his political opinions.

XXXX

"Are you all right Charlie?" Magda asked him as they set up camp one night. "You've been distracted this entire week." He looked at her feeling slightly alarmed it wasn't a good idea to be in the field and be distracted. "Not enough to cause any trouble." She said quickly. "But you've seemed a bit out of it?"

"It's just that mess going on with my brother." He said with a frown he didn't bother to explain by now everyone in the wizarding world had heard about it. "I wish I knew what was happening but being back out in the field I can't exactly get updates."

"If anything major happens and your family really needs to get in touch with you I'm sure the main office will send someone to contact you." Magda seemed to consider that the end of it and went to focusing on their work. 

Charlie had hoped that Cormac would have heard back from his family before his current work shift started but so far the Maclaggin family hadn't responded to Cormac's letter asking for details of what was going on. "Just one more week to go." He told himself and noticed Magda giving him an odd look for talking to himself. He made up his mind to focus on his work it wouldn't do anyone any good if he got himself fried by a dragon.

XXXX

Draco Malfoy took a careful look around the location the Flint family had rented for the engagement ball. He found it strange the tradition of the groom hosting the party and bearing the brunt of the expenses to be strange. He was used to the ball being thrown by the most prominent family and the Flint's were no where near as prominent as Marcus' bride's family. 

He frowned as he watched yet another old school friend walk by without acknowledging his presence. He was beginning to become irritated the Malfoy family was still richer than most of the families in the room and they deserved respect.

"Does it bother you Malfoy?" A voice asked and he turned to see Theodore Nott standing there with a smug expression on his face. "Your family is less than dirt these days." Draco wanted to pull his wand out and wipe that arrogant sneer off the other man's face. "But you don't have to worry sooner or later they'll remember they hate mudbloods and freaks worse than you." He turned to walk off leaving. "Just keep spreading that gold and around and some of us will pretend to like you again."

Draco watched him go burning with shame and the desire to follow after him and make him pay. "What has happened Draco?" His father said joining him. He told his father the details and his father said simply. "Control yourself if you cause a scene our family will fall even further."

"I know that father." He said bitterly. "But someday Nott and all the rest will beg to lick our boots." His father smiled and nodded and then pasting a pleasant expression on his face went to congratulate the groom to be and his bride. 

Draco had watched her and from what he could see of her through the veils and concealing robes. He had the impression she wasn't happy with her new husband. Draco took a bit of satisfaction from that. He and Livia may not have loved each other but they knew how good a deal they had gotten and respected that at least.

XXXX

"Have you ever noticed how similar muggle clothing is to our own?" Battina asked at the table where they were sharing lunch. Percy just stared at her trying to figure out what had prompted Battina off on this tangent.

"I haven't given it much thought." Percy said honestly he had never cared much for fashion rather it was wizard or muggle in nature. "If I may ask what brought you to the conclusion it was."

"Oh I was going over some of my photos from a few world cups." She smiled. "I was trying to figure out why some wizards can't seem to dress as a muggle despite the fact we have a lot of the same clothes." She gestured at his jumper under the robes. "I mean you see muggles in jumpers all the time."

Percy just stared at her. He enjoyed Battina's company a great deal but occasionally the woman really did live up to her office nick name of Batty. "Please don't be offended by this Battina but is there a point to this rather unusual line of enquiry?"

"Oh you haven't heard I've been asked to write a column for the prophet." Battina said with a frown. "Apparently some guest columnist dropped out and they decided one of the oldest members of the ministry would be a good substitute." She frowned. "Patsy practically ordered me to write it." She snorted. "I think the cow has it in for me." 

Percy had to resist the temptation to laugh even as he caught onto what Battina was hinting at. "So you are going to write an article about Muggle and Wizard fashion being similar?" He looked at her. "That's hardly what the prophet and Patsy are expecting."

"I know." She grinned which on her wrinkled old face gave the impression of utter madness. "I want to see how weird an article I can get published." She looked at him. "I'm leaning toward doing a comparison of muggle and wizard pants complete with pictures just to see if they'll print it."

Percy gave up all sense of dignity and laughed at her outlandish idea. He looked up to see several people in the hall were looking at him as if he'd grown another head. He looked down to conceal his blush once he had control of himself he looked at the smirking old woman. "You wouldn't dare."

"Of course I will Percy they won't fire me until Malinda is fully qualified no one else wants the job." Percy had to admit the old woman had a point. "I think I'll start work on it this weekend." 

XXXX

Roger Davies hated eating supper with his wife's cousin he'd seen enough of the happy couple at their party the other night. David and Penelope Hornby were his least favorite of his wife's family but for some reason Lucinda seemed to love having dinner with them at least once a month. "Roger, weren't we just talking the other night about how fun the party you threw a few nights ago was?"

"Yeah, it was a blast." He said half heartedly but Lucinda ignored him and continued talking about how much fun she'd had and how she hoped when she got around to having a party of her own she could top it. He loved his wife but lately things had been tense. She had totally over reacted to him admiring another woman's looks and now he couldn't seem to do anything right.

"That reminds me." Penelope said after a moment. "Roger, I've been meaning to ask you what you and Oliver were talking about at the party?" He wanted nothing more than to release a string of curse words but instead he simply answered as calmly as possible.

"Nothing much just old times." He hoped that would be the end of it but he saw his wife turn toward him with a curious expression. He really hoped she wasn't going to ask the question he thought she was.

"That's right, didn't you play Quidditch against him at Hogwarts?" He looked over at his wife who had a curious look in her eyes. "Did you know back then that he preferred men?" He wished the floor would just open up and swallow him.

"There were rumors." He said trying to end the discussion quickly. "But we mostly just thought his only sexual interest was in the Quidditch cup." His wife laughed as he knew she would at that. He hoped the matter was dropped. He frowned as he saw a contemplative look in Penelope's eye. "I need to go to the bathroom." He said simply and got up.

He took as much time as he possibly could hoping the subject would have changed by the time he got back. He wasn't disappointed instead of the dangerous topic of Oliver Wood they were safely back with Lucinda asking advice for the party she planned to throw in a few months. 

XXXX

"Well Theo, did you enjoy your evening?" Marius said as Theodore entered the room. "I had hoped since I am leaving in a few days you'd have spent your nights here with me. He looked at the thin weedy pureblood who he'd met through an investment deal when he came to England. 

"I got to poke a bit of fun at Malfoy but otherwise it was a waste of a night." He watched as his current lover threw his robes on the ground. "It was satisfying but I couldn't help thinking of how if anyone knew I'd be lower than them."

"My friend you worry too much." He said trying to interrupt another bout of Nott's depressing whining. If he had known how much trouble the young man would have been he'd have never bothered seducing him as he wasn't good enough to really put up with the constant whining. "Come to bed and let me take your mind off of things." Still he thought as Theodore complied there were some compensations to putting up with him at least for a while longer.

To Be continued...


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer, Notes and Warnings available on Prologue.

Repercussions

Chapter Fourteen

"Tell me Justin have you figured out the biggest secret of Sphinx hair wands?" Dima asked him after he closed the latest book she'd given him to read. "I'm sure by now that you've noticed the big secret about them."

He decided to be honest rather than lying about what he'd realized from reading the mountains of material Dima had given him. "They are inferior wizards intelligent enough to actually use them would get slightly better results with a standard cored wand." She smiled at him and he realized he'd said exactly what she wanted him to.

"You are correct," She said with a cheerful smile. "However the fact that only the very intelligent can use them has given them a certain mystique that blinds people to that fact." She picked up one of the sphinx hair wands she had on sale. "The information is freely available so anyone who chooses to ignore it in favor of the uniqueness of a sphinx hair wand is getting exactly the wand they deserve."

He wasn't sure he agreed with her on that assessment he privately felt that costumers should be informed but he was just an apprentice it wasn't in his best interest to tell his boss how to run her business. "I think you've done enough for today you can leave early." She looked over at him. "Tomorrow I will allow you to construct one wand to evaluate your progress so far." He nodded and headed out the door.

He decided to drop by his parent's house since it wasn't too late. This was the first time he'd gotten off early since gaining his apprenticeship and he now understood why Dima said having a personal life would be impossible for a wand maker. There was so much to learn and study that there just wasn't any free time available for little things like a relationship. He barely had time to see his family or friends.

He really wished he could have been there for Ernie after Hannah broke up with him. He'd heard from Susan that he was taking it kind of hard. He had sent his friend a letter offering to be there if he needed to talk but he knew it wasn't the same as offering in person. He'd have to try to spend some time with his friends as soon as possible.

XXXX

Battina smiled to herself as she put the finishing touches on her article. She had only been joking initially when she'd suggested the pants article to Percy but eventually she'd decided to just go for it. She knew that Patsy would be extremely disturbed by it which would only add to her enjoyment of the entire spectacle. She had no doubt she could get it published all she had to do was turn it in at the last possible moment. She knew they were expecting and article all about her experiences over the decades at the ministry and how things had changed for better or worse.

She thought such an article would be pointless there were already dozens of books analyzing the ministry's successes and failures during the war with Voldemort anyone truly interested in such things would have already read their fill. Besides she'd long ago decided the prophet as worthless as far as quality printing was concerned and she'd show them exactly what she thought was an article worthy of them.

XXXX

"Here's a woman who thinks she can cure me," he said as he went through the fan mail that had finally cleared the team's screening process. "She included a picture if you want to see Percy she's not that bad looking for someone twice my age." He tossed the picture to Percy who looked at it with only a raised eyebrow. "So what kind of mail did you get?"

"The only things interesting that I got were a few letters from students wanting advice on things," Percy said with a frown. "I think Hermione and I need to get that advocacy group up and running as quickly as possible." Percy gave him a lukewarm smile. "I thought any letters asking advice would go to you."

"They probably thought I'd never find them in my mountains of fan-mail," he said to tease Percy. "Of course they could want to know how to get a quidditch star of their very own." Percy smiled slightly. "That or they thought you were a bully magnet in school and would give better advice than me."

"Tomorrow's prophet is supposed to have Rita's first article outing ministry officials in it," Percy said as his somber look returned. "I imagine tomorrow is going to be a very busy day at the office so I should probably head in early."

Oliver winced in sympathy the state of his future with Puddlemire was still up in the air and there was still fall out happening from Rita naming names of other quidditch players. "At least with Rita naming names you'll have plenty of wizards and witches to contact when you and Hermione get your group organized."

"True but I wish these people had the chance to make their own decision about outing themselves," Percy said darkly. "Still there isn't much we can do to stop her as long as the prophet is willing to print her articles."

"That's true," he found himself feeling slightly depressed thinking about it. "Maybe we should find something else to talk about this a rather depressing subject." Percy only nodded in response. "So who do you think is going to win the next round of the world cup?"

XXXX

Harry sat reading Wormtail's journal again. He was supposed to give Rita the interview in two days time. He hated to admit it but he actually found himself feeling sorry for Wormtail at times. He was so scared of Voldemort you could almost feel his terror as he wrote about folks they knew dying or close calls they all had. He wished that Wormtail had just run off and hid like he'd been thinking about doing in some of his entries. If he'd done that then his family would still be alive.

"Can't sleep?" Ginny asked as she came down stairs where he was sitting behind his desk. "I don't think you should dwell on what's in that book too much Harry." She looked down at him. "I think you should put it away for a while at least until you get the other sides of the story."

"I just can't help but wonder why they didn't notice he was cracking under the pressure," He said as he followed her advice and stuck the book back in the drawer. "I mean if they'd noticed they could have helped or realized he shouldn't have been the secret keeper."

"Harry, you my brother and Hermione didn't really see what it was like while you were out hunting Horcruxes," She said looking him square in the eyes. "Everyone was nearly cracking up under the pressure of not knowing where friends were and what was going on fi the first war was anything like that I can understand how it slipped by their notice."

"Your right," He said to her as he got up. "We should head to bed I'll need to be well rested because I've got a meeting with Minister Shacklebot and Patsy Abraham about my interview with Rita tomorrow." He wasn't looking forward to that. "They want to go over what topics I'm not allowed to discuss."

XXXX

Molly awoke to see that Author was already out of bed. She knew he was down stairs waiting for the prophet to arrive. Ever since Rita had announced at the end of her last column that this next one would name Ministry members he'd been dreading it's release. She was conflicted she felt sorry for anyone being named by that horrible woman but she was glad that now Percy wouldn't be the only target at the ministry. She privately thought it might be easier for him if there were other officials also outed in the public eye.

She decided to get up and keep Arthur company while he waited. She could fix the two of them a good breakfast while they were waiting. She hated that her family always seemed to be in the center of every crisis. Harry had that terrible prophecy hanging over his head and she hadn't even known it. She could see that he, Ron and Hermione had been right not to tell her what was really going on now even if she still wished she could have been of more help protecting them.

She arrived downstairs to find Arthur already dressed and nervously watching for the paper owl. "Good morning Arthur," She said as he got up to give her a quick kiss. "Now sit back down and I'll put breakfast on."

"I don't think I can eat very much," He sounded sick. "It's going to be a nightmare at work today." He sounded extremely glum. "It doesn't matter how many names are on the list it's going to cause a massive uproar."

"I'm sure it will dear but given that Minister Shacklebot has already made it clear that no one will be fired because of who they sleep with I'm sure it won't be too bad." She saw him shake his head. "You think someone will be fired?"

"Not directly but department heads have the power to fire someone and some of the ministry heads are the type to find a reason to fire someone if they really disapprove." He looked down. "Percy's exemplary work record and good fortune to be under a rather open minded department head keep him safe but some of these people won't be as fortunate."

Molly frowned, she hadn't thought of that. "I'm sure Kingsley won't let anyone be kicked out of the ministry unfairly." Her husband didn't look convinced but he still nodded. Any further discussion was interrupted by the arrival of the Owl bearing the latest Prophet.

XXXX

Hermione walked through the halls of the Ministry carrying her copy of the prophet. She set down and immediately began drafting inter office memorandums asking those who'd been unlucky enough to be outed to meet her and Percy for lunch to discuss doing something to stand up for their rights. She also planned to contact some of the more open minded straight members of the ministry to ask them to join in as well.

She didn't think she and Percy could put off forming their advocacy group any longer these outings were going too far. She could only imagine what would happen once Rita's article on Dumbledore hit the presses. He was such an influential figure that when word got out about him she couldn't even imagine the uproar from some circles.

She also had to finish that contract for Harry so he could have Rita sign it before their interview tomorrow. She made a note in her planner to do it before he and Ginny arrived for supper with her and Ron tonight.

"So I'm not the only one who came in early because of that Rita's article." She turned to see Percy standing t here. "I take it you've already sent the memos." She nodded. "Good I"ll ask Battina to come as well." She could understand that Battina was outspoken enough to be a valuable member fo the group.

"Thanks I'll probably invite some of the folks I know are open minded enough as well," she said and he nodded in response "Well I'll see you at lunch." He nodded and headed off to his department. There was more she'd have liked to say but she could tell Percy was as nervous as she was.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer Notes and warnings on prologue.

Repercussions

Chapter Fifteen

Hermione watched the meeting breaking up with mixed feelings. She had hoped more would be into the idea of actually fighting for their rights. There had been some interest but a lot of them apparently wanted to just let the situation blow over convinced that things would return to what passed for normal in the wizarding world in a few weeks. It was the exact same attitude she'd been fighting for years in her efforts to improve the lives of Werewolves and house elves. The wizarding world seemed content to stay exactly as it was despite all the problems their complacency tended to cause.

"That didn't go too badly," Percy said as he helped her clear up the papers she had brought along attempting to show how gay and lesbian wizards could benefit from taking a more muggle approach to fighting for their rights.

"That completely ignored everything we were suggesting," She said irritably. "I honestly think half of them only showed up to laugh about it later." She could tell her pessimism was bothering him. "I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"I know how much you hate how long it takes the wizarding world to change Hermione," Percy said in a surprisingly patient tone. "However you've accomplished a lot through being patient and taking your time and this is going to require that same patience."

"I know," she said bitterly. "I should head back to work I have a lot to finish up early so I can make that contract for Harry for tomorrow." She looked at the pile of paperwork she still needed to help him pick up with a frown.

"Go ahead I can finish packing this up," he said. She felt a mix of gratitude and guilt as she headed back toward her office. Her house elf rights law was in the final stages of being passed. In just a few short weeks the families who had house elves would be under a new code of conduct that would guarantee they would be treated well. She still wished she'd been able to get them wages and days off but the house elves had refused to budge on turning those things down.

She hoped she wasn't going to get as much hate mail for this as she got for her werewolf rights law. She was just grateful she'd created a second public mail slot that received all the mail from those she didn't know. What had amazed her the most was that a small minority of the hate mail appeared to have been from werewolves who thought she was trying to civilize them. She had chalked it up to remnants of Fenrir Greyback's faction. Still she would be glad when the elf rights law was in effect because she still hoped that once they got used to being treated better that they'd be willing to accept actual equal rights.

XXXX

Percy finished putting away the materials that he and Hermione had brought to their hastily put together meeting. He wished they'd started preparing for this when they first heard of Rita's plans to out ministry officials but they'd been caught up in family drama instead. As a result the meeting probably wasn't up to their usual quality of work.

He knew Hermione was irritated with how things had turned out. In truth he could understand her frustration at the reluctance of the majority of the ones they invited to take any action but he was actually surprised that they were even willing to listen at all. Having first hand knowledge of how easy it was to ignore the truth of a situation he had expected most of them to not even bother showing up at all.

He shook himself he had to put this stuff away and get back to work or else he'd be late. He still prided himself on being on time and finishing all his work before he went home even if he did leave work earlier than he used to. He also found himself wondering if things would get better or worse after Rita outed Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had always been a controversial figure would his supporters accept this revelation or would it play into the hands of his detractors. He knew that several people at the ministry still wanted to see the worst in him. He'd been one of them once, he was ashamed to say quick to believe the ministry line that Dumbledore was just causing trouble because it was best for his career.

He shook himself out of his self recrimination. He had work to do and dwelling on the past never changed anything. He finally arrived back at his desk and settled down to begin his work. He was just beginning to make some decent headway in his current research when Melor approached him.

"I heard about the meeting you and your charming sister-in-law just conducted," the older man said. "I just felt I should warn you that if you persist in such actions you will ruin your chances for advancement in the ministry." He smiled confidently, "After all, there is no guarantee that the next Minister of Magic will be as tolerant as Kingsley."

"Really Melor are you that blind?" Percy had to smile in satisfaction as the other man looked confused. "Our world is changing constantly anyone trying to cling to the old ways is just ignoring the inevitable." He smiled, "If the next Minister of magic has a problem with me and Oliver." He paused to shrug his shoulders. "Then I'll simply find another job, after all with my grades I can find work in nearly any field."

"I think you may be mistaken," the other man said. "If you look to our history there have been liberal periods before and they have always ended." He smirked, "What makes you think this current one will last?"

"Simple," he smirked. "Because my family and I won't let it end." He saw the other man start. "I mean my brother-in-law is Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world do you really think anyone in our generation is going to go against causes he supports." He had to smile at Melor's discomfort, "And my charming sister-in-law as you called her is brilliant, driven and is learning more and more about how to get things done in our world every day." He chuckled, "Even other countries are considering werewolf rights laws after seeing the drop in attacks."

"I can see this debate is pointless excuse me," Melor said getting up and leaving his desk. Percy watched him go feeling much better than he had earlier. He couldn't help but smirk at having come out of that exchange the obvious victor. It wasn't something he had a lot of experience with as he hadn't won many arguments growing up.

XXXX

Battina arrived back to see her new assistant was reading one of the heavy tomes that contained some of the first steps of the animagus transformation. When Malinda Donaldson saw her, she turned and asked, "How as the meeting?"

"As productive as a meeting involving ministry workers usually is," she said simply. "Perhaps some good will come of it but young Miss Granger has her work cut out for her." She glanced over at her new assistant. "You could have come to the meeting as well?"

"I really need to study this," she said nervously. Battina didn't press the issue she knew how much Malinda needed the job and how she was terrified of getting fired. There was also the rather awkward personal history between her and Percy. "Also Mrs. Abraham came by to remind you that your article on being one of the oldest ministry members is due in two days before five o'clock."

"I'll turn it in on time," Battina said with a smile. "I take it she approved the article I gave her to approve?" When her assistant nodded she had to smile. "I knew the stupid cow wouldn't actually read it." She turned toward her assistant. "I think she will be very surprised when she finds out she approved an article on the differences between wizard and muggle pants." She had considered writing a fake article to submit to Patsy's department but had decided instead to submit her real article and demand that Patsy as a fellow head of the department was the one to approve it. She had guessed correctly that the other woman's dislike of her would cause her to just approve it without reading the entire thing.

"Aren't you worried you'll get into trouble?" She could hear a hint of fear in her assistants voice. "I mean will they fire you over it?" She knew the unasked question was what happened to her if Battina was fired.

"I have done nothing technically wrong," she said. "And it's Patsy's fault for not actually reading what I submitted," she paused. "Besides they won't dare fire me until you are a registered animagus cause no one else wants the job."

Malinda relaxed noticeably. "Did you really submit an article to her all about pants?" Battina had to smile at the look of utter confusion that appeared on her face. "I mean why on Earth would you do that?"

"I'm old I have to make my own fun," she said simply. She could tell Malinda didn't get the joke at all but explaining it was pointless. "Now let's review what you've learned so far of the transformation process."

XXXX

"You're in a good mood," Oliver said as he recovered from the kiss Percy had laid on him when he walked in the door. "I take it the meeting went well today?" He'd gotten an owl from Percy earlier that he wouldn't be able to have lunch because he and Hermione were meeting the other outed ministry officials.

"Not really," Percy said still smiling. "But I got to tell off Melor after wards when he tried to give me career advice so it was a good day." Oliver had to join Percy in smiling about that. He knew how much Percy disliked Melor. "I do wish the meeting had gone slightly better though; I suppose we just have to give them time."

Oliver could tell that if Percy got dwelling on the shortcomings of their meeting his mood would go down. So he changed the subject, "Oh your mum sent an owl she wanted to remind everyone about dinner at the burrow tomorrow night." Oliver and Percy shared a knowing look. It was obvious to everyone in the family she wanted to interrogate Harry about how his interview with Rita went.

"I can't help but feel for Harry," Percy said dryly. "He's going to be interrogated twice in one day." Oliver had to smile he knew a lot of folks would be shocked to learn that Percy had a playful side.

"Yeah sucks to be him," Oliver looked over at Percy. "Why don't we go out to eat tonight?" He really hoped Percy would go for it since he really didn't want to cook.

Percy gave him an evaluating look before nodding. "That would be nice," he said. "But lets head out to the muggle world I don't feel like dealing with any hysteria tonight." Oliver caught the reference to the last time they had gone out together in the wizarding world.

To be continued...

Sorry it's been so long between Chapters. I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer notes and warnings on prologue.

Repercussions

Chapter Sixteen

Rita Skeeter smiled as she set up in the small office that the Ministry was providing for her interview of Potter. She had no doubt the office was enchanted to ensure that it would alert the higher ups if Potter talked about things the Ministry had forbidden him to discuss. She had no interest whatsoever in what Potter did for the ministry. She didn't care rather he actually worked or was simply a poster boy to bolster support for the government. All she cared about was that this interview was going to be the crown jewel in her career.

She glanced up as Harry entered and frowned when she saw he wasn't alone the annoying frizzy haired trouble maker was with him. "Why Ms. Granger what an unexpected pleasure to see you again."

"It's Mrs. Weasley now," Hermione said darkly. "I am here acting as Harry's legal advisor," she said pulling out a sheet of parchment. "You will need to sign this contract guaranteeing that you will stick to the terms of your verbal agreement with Harry or this interview will not be happening."

She hadn't expected this and she glared over at the girl before turning toward Harry, "Surely this isn't necessary?" He just took the parchment from his friend and slid it toward her. The implication was clear he intended to make her sign it. She scowled as she read it. It was very simple and seemed to only mention that she'd stick to the terms of their vocal agreement. She had to smile it wouldn't hold up in court if she had to fudge the truth a little; if his interview wasn't interesting enough on its own. She signed it and handed it back with a flourish. "Really Harry, I gave you my word isn't that enough?"

"No," the girl said as she took the parchment and folded it. "I'd advise you to stick to your agreement you won't like the consequences." She frowned as the implication hit her. She looked up in shock. "I'm very good with Jinxes," the girl said smiling slightly. "I'll see you later Harry," she smiled at him. "Good luck with the interview."

"You jinxed me?" She asked once the other woman had left. She felt foolish for being so sloppy as to sign something without examining it. This was the second time someone had used magic against her. She would never have dared thought Harry would stoop to that level. She would have been proud of him if he'd done it to someone other than her.

"Yes," he said simply. "It was necessary to keep you honest." She glared at him for a while and then had to laugh. He seemed shocked that she was laughing. She just smiled at his quizzical look. She'd fulfill their bargain to the letter but she wouldn't forget this.

"Shall we begin Mr. Potter?" She asked still smiling. She took a bit of delight in how uncomfortable he looked at her casual acceptance of being jinxed by him and that cow Granger. "We have a lot of ground to cover," she said and he nodded.

XXXX

Ginny sat waiting patiently at their home as Kreacher busied himself in the kitchen working on keeping lunch edible. Her husband, brother and sister-in-law were supposed to al bel coming to discuss his interview with Rita Skeeter at lunch. She glanced at the clock again and frowned Harry and the others were running late and she was due back at team practice in about an hour. She had no intention of going anywhere until she saw Harry and made sure he was all right. She didn't doubt for a minute that Rita was going to ask him every question she could regardless of how uncomfortable it might make him.

She was relieved when she heard the door opening and the sound of Harry's voice calling out that he was home. She saw Kreacher come trotting into the dining room carrying several plates and moved out of his way to allow him to set the table. She'd help but he was rather fussy about doing it all himself and she was in a hurry to check on her husband. "How did it go?" She asked as she met the three of them in the hall.

"She wasn't happy about the jinxed contract," he said tiredly. "She asked me about everything she could think of in response." He looked exhausted and she almost hoped Rita would change something to trigger Hermione's jinx it would serve her right.

"Hermione thinks she was looking for dirt to slant the article against him without changing anything he actually said." Her brother said as he was obviously trying to get a look at the food Kreacher was finishing laying out.

"She didn't get anything," Harry assured her. She didn't get a chance to respond as Kreacher turned up announcing the table was set and they all needed to sit down and eat. She noticed through the meal that everyone was being unusually quiet. She could tell it was for Harry's benefit because he looked extremely tired. "I suppose it's back to work I'm supposed to meet with Patsy and Minister Shacklebot to discuss the interview." He glanced over at Ginny, "I need to tell Kreacher to contract me if Rita doesn't deliver those journals before the end of the day like she promised."

"I'll handle it," she said to him. She also knew she had to send a letter to her mom asking her to go easy on Harry tonight. She didn't think he'd be up to being grilled three times in one day. She resolved to ensure her mother at least went easy on Harry.

XXXX

Molly Weasley put aside her daughter's letter with annoyance. She couldn't believe Ginny had thought she was planning to interrogate Harry about his interview with that cow Skeeter. She only wanted the family to get together to be there for Harry. She knew everyone would have questions and while it might be uncomfortable she thought it would be best to have everything out in the open about it.

She had no intention of letting the family dog pile Harry with questions but she knew that he needed to tell them anything he said about them before it saw print. If anyone in the family was going to be upset at something he said it needed to be hashed out among themselves before it ever saw print. She hated to think of the row that could result if the first time someone heard something that got them mad it was in the daily prophet.

Still if Harry really was extremely worn out, she'd delay the questions. She could arrange another family meal at the end of the week to go over any real questions the family had. She truthfully enjoyed any excuse to get her family together. Her greatest fear was that her family was going to drift apart and lose touch with each other.

XXXX

"What's bothering you?" Battina asked suddenly startling her. "I k now something is because you should have finished filling out that envelope three minutes ago." She really didn't want to tell the old woman about her problems but the look in her eyes made it clear she was going to find out.

"I am supposed to attend a wedding this weekend, but I don't have the money for new dress robes," she said feeling her cheeks burn. "My paycheck didn't go as far as I thought it would." Her son had needed new clothes more than she did as he'd outgrown a few of his things.

"This would be Octavius' wedding correct?" Battina asked distractedly as she began to dig around in the mess on her desk. She wondered what the other woman was looking for but didn't' dare ask.

"Yes, he's one my second cousins," she said. "I wouldn't even be going to the wedding if my Aunt wasn't expecting me there." Battina gave her a questioning look. "She keeps my son for me during the day so I want to stay on her good side." The older woman nodded in understanding and then pulled out a slip of old parchment and began to write on it.

"Go here after work and tell them I sent you," she said pausing to hand her the slip of parchment. "They'll outfit you with an excellent set of dress robes, no charge." She was completely stunned as she stared at the address. She'd heard of this shop from some of her richer relatives, and it was one of the nicest shops in Britain.

"I can't accept this," she said in shock. "Thank you, Battina, but I can't let you spend this kind of money on me." She shook her head it would take months of hard work to pay her back and she didn't want to commit to that. "I'll just wear my old dress robes; they aren't in that bad a shape."

"Nonsense," Battina said. "I'm not spending any money on you at all actually." She turned to stare at the woman not understanding. "I happen to be a major investor in that shop and as a result I can get any robes I want free." She still couldn't believe it. "You may return the robes to the store after the wedding if you choose or you can keep them it doesn't really matter."

She still couldn't believe how casual the woman was being about all of this. "Why are you doing this?" She still didn't understand the woman she was now working for. She saw the old woman smile at her and go back to work. "You aren't going to tell me?"

"It's simple really," Battina said smiling. "I will look stunning at the wedding and I simply can't be seen talking to someone who isn't also stunning." She found her staring at the old woman who seemed to be taking the matter as a giant joke.

XXXX

"I'm coming," he yelled to whoever was at the door. He'd just gotten out of the shower when the knocking had started. Percy had offered to put off taking his own shower to go answer the door but he'd told him he'd handle it. After quickly pulling on pants and trousers he'd headed down stairs slightly annoyed at whoever their visitor was since they kept knocking. He looked out the peep hole and frowned when he saw his mother. He let her in wishing he'd thought to grab a shirt as he watched her eyes go straight to his tattoo. "Hello mother, what brings you here?" He said with forced cheerfulness.

"I hope you remember than your cousin Elena is marrying Octavius Fudge this weekend?" He hadn't known they were getting married that early. He'd expected a short engagement as Elena wasn't the type to wait to become an official couple but not this short. "If you should be invited or not has been a point of some contention in our family and his." That didn't surprise him at all and truth be told he hoped he wasn't invited.

"I'm not going to any wedding without Percy," he said hoping it would end the conversation. When he saw his mother smile, he knew he was in trouble. Apparently they were both invited and he'd just basically agreed to go as long as Percy was allowed to attend.

"I hate to tell you this Oliver but it was Percy's presence that convinced them to invite the two of you," Mahalia Wood said smiling slightly. "Apparently Cornelius Fudge the former minister of magic still thinks highly of the boy despite his disapproval of his lifestyle." He felt a bit of irritation at the lifestyle remark but kept his temper. "I expect the two of you to dress and act appropriately at this wedding." She looked directly at him as she said. "Do not embarrass our family."

He resisted the temptation to tell her they'd be dressed like he was now. For starters Percy would never agree to it and he didn't want her to see that they had matching tattoos. She was a healer after all and might would notice something. "We'll try not to," he said. "I really need to finish getting ready; we are expected at Percy's parent's house for dinner tonight."

"I'll let you get back to it then," His mother said. "I'll see you this weekend at the wedding." He assured her again that they'd be there and then escorted her out. Once he was back up stairs he saw that Percy was out of the shower and dressed. He was cleaning his glasses methodically.

"That was my mother," he said to his lover as he grabbed a shirt. "Turns out Elena and Octavius are in a real hurray to tie the knot, so this weekend we are expected at their wedding." He saw Percy start. "Yeah, I was shocked too."

"At least this means you parents' didn't decide to stop talking to you after the interview," Percy said. "It was nice of them to include me in the invitation." He nearly laughed at the fact Percy was assuming that he was the reason they were invited.

"Wrong, they included me," He said watching Percy start. "Seems old Cornelius Fudge still thinks of you fondly even though he doesn't approve of your lifestyle." He saw Percy frown. "Yeah my family was going to leave me out but Fudge's approval of you coming meant they had to invite me." He smirked as he said, "My mother is worried we'll do something to shame the family." He looked at Percy, "I think we should show up in dragon skin pants and make up, but I figured I'd let you pick the outfits."

"I am sure it will be an interesting event," Percy said with a slight smile. He had wanted Percy to rise to the bait about the outfits he'd suggested but he wasn't. "We need to hurry or we'll be late to the burrow." He nodded and went looking for a decent Jumper to wear under his robes.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer warnings and notes on prologue.

I know it's been a while since I've updated. I haven't had much time to write and when I've found the time I've been suffering major writers block. I know some people are curious when this story will end. If all goes according to Plan it should end with a short Epilogue following Chapter 25 so there's still a ways to go.

This is the only Harry Potter fic I will be working on full time for the foreseeable future. I might occasional put up a one shot but in general if I put up any Harry Potter fics it'll be an update to this one.

Repercussions

Chapter Seventeen

She gave up all pretense of studying the latest material she'd been given on becoming an animagus and stared at the spectacle that was occurring. Patsy Abraham was yelling furiously at Battina over her article in the daily prophet. She glanced around quickly noticing that it had attracted quiet an audience of ministry workers.

Patsy had been complaining loudly for the last few minutes while Battina just sat there smiling serenely. She still didn't really understand her new boss but she had learned enough to know that once Battina finally spoke it was going to be interesting.

"You have embarrassed the ministry and you will apologize for it," Patsy said angrily. "You will write a public apology to be printed in tomorrow's Prophet." Malinda knew instantly from the look on Battina's face that Patsy had finally gone too far.

"No, I will not, Patsy," The old woman said with a slight grin. Patsy Abraham was staring at the old woman in shock as she continued. "As I am sure you will remember, Patsy, I gave you my article to approve it is not my fault if you didn't do your job?"

Malinda was barely able to contain her laughter at the look of pure shock on Patsy's face. "Now if you will excuse me Patsy I have work to do," Battina said in a conversational tone. "If you wish to discuss this again, I suggest we take it up with our superiors in private." Battina glanced around. "The scene you caused seems to be preventing folks from working."

She looked down at her book even as she knew everyone else who'd been watching the spectacle tried their best to look busy even if they were no where near their desks. Once everyone had cleared out and Patsy had left disgust evident on her face Battina sat down casually. "I wonder if she'll be stupid enough to take it up with our superiors?" Her boss mused to herself.

"I doubt it," She said without thinking. When Battina looked over at her questioningly, she elaborated. "As you said she approved the article so she'd have to admit she didn't actually do her job if she tried to cause trouble."

"True enough," Battina said with a smile. The old woman's smile faded quickly however as she looked at a scrap of parchment and then turning back to her said. "Have you been by the shop I told you to go to get your dress robes for the wedding yet?"

"I haven't had a chance yet," she said quickly. "I planned to go tonight and even arranged for my aunt to keep my son a little longer." She was still torn on accepting the older woman's generosity but the truth was she didn't have a choice.

"Excellent," Battina said cheerfully. "I'll send them an owl at lunch to let them know you are coming so they can give you the best service possible." She looked away from the old woman to hide her embarrassment. It was bad enough she was in a situation where she had to accept the old woman's help but to have a bid deal made out of it only made it worse.

"I really should get back to studying," she said to the older woman once her face was no longer showing her embarrassment. The old woman nodded and returned to her own work. She gladly lost herself in her work to avoid dwelling on her own problems.

She managed to avoid thinking about anything other than the complicated process of becoming an animagus until it was time for lunch as Percy Weasley turned up to speak with Battina about her article. She left as quickly as she could. She found it hard to be around Weasley because of their history. It truly didn't bother her that he was involved with a man if she'd known he enjoyed being with other men during their brief relationship they could have even had more fun. Of course that was the whole problem she didn't like being reminded of who she was then and thinking things like that was a lot easier when she was around someone she was once involved with. She resolved to take her time coming back from lunch so she most likely wouldn't run into him again.

XXXX

Once Malinda had hurried off to get away from Percy she decided to ask him point blank what he thought of her article. "It was very interesting," Percy said with a slight smile. "I just came to tell you that my brother George now considers your one of his heroes." His smile increased slightly. "He sent me an Owl this morning insisting that I invite you to a dinner at his house in your honor this weekend."

"I would love to but I'm afraid I have to attend a wedding this weekend." She saw Percy look slightly surprised. "I take it you are Oliver are attending the same wedding since it involves his cousin?"

"Yes," Percy said with a frown. "I have to be honest in admitting that neither of us is that interested in going." Battina had to smile. She was sure not interested was a polite way of saying that he hated the very thought of going. "Is something funny Battina?"

"Nothing at all," She said quickly. "Why don't we meet up with your charming sister-in-law and see what she thought of my little article?" It didn't take them long to find Hermione Granger who as usual still hadn't left her desk as she was trying to finish something before she headed to lunch. "Miss Granger, I was hoping to ask your opinion on my article in the prophet?"

"I haven't had a chance to read it yet," Hermione said looking up. "I've just been extremely busy putting the finishing touches on this draft of the house elf rights law." She was impressed that the young woman looked poised to get her house elf rights law passed within the next few months. "I'll read it later and give you my thought son it later." Hermione said quickly.

"That's alright dear it was simply a joke article to amuse myself," She said to the younger woman quickly. "What you are working on is far more important." She could tell the younger woman was happy to hear that as most in the ministry thought she was nuts trying to give house elves rights.

Of course privately she wasn't sure the house elves even wanted rights but she respected the younger woman's ideals even if she didn't fully understand them sometimes. "Why don't we head to lunch and then you can get a fresh start on that when you get back?" Once the younger woman agreed she led her two friends toward the cafeteria.

XXXX

"Where do you want this one?" He called to Susan as he guided the last box into their new home. He and Susan both had taken the day off to get everything moved into their new home. His family had all volunteered to help but it was something the two of them had wanted to do on their own.

"Put it in the corner next to the big long one," His wife called from the kitchen where she was unpacking their plates, cups and silverware. "Once you are done with that you can get started unpacking in your office."

"Sure," He said heading up the stairs to the small drawing room he'd claimed as an office. He was glad the last-minute trouble that had held up them moving into their new home had resolved itself quickly. He was looking forward to the move being done so he could get back to work on ironing out the kinks in his latest project.

He was nearly done putting his office exactly the way he wanted it when his wife walked in. "I just got an owl from your mother she's insisting we come over to eat supper tonight," She said with a frown. "I know it's her way of helping because we wouldn't let them come help us unpack but I'd have rather just gotten take away."

"Put up with my family one more night and I'll make it up to you," He said to her giving her a quick kiss. "If you want I'll make sure mum doesn't object to us leaving early by constantly talking about Battina Blaggersmith's article at the dinner table." His wife smiled as she joined him in imagining his mother's reaction to dinner discussion of wizard and muggle pants.

"I think that's a bit too cruel," Susan said as she threw her arms around his neck. "We've got the most important things unpacked so why don't we let the rest wait until the weekend and go enjoy ourselves for a bit."

"I think that is a very good idea," He said smiling. "I can even arrange a live example of a wizard in his pants for you." He was pleased when she laughed he enjoyed making her laugh.

"I can't wait," Susan said turning and heading out of the room. "If you do a good job you might even get to see a witch in hers or even without hers." He followed after her letting out some loud laughter of his own once again reminded why he loved this woman.

To be continued...

I know this chapter is shorter than normal but it's been so long since I've managed to get a Chapter for this fic up I decided to go on and put this one up. As I said at the top there should be 25 chapters total for Repercussions and I'll try to get the next chapter up without as long a wait next time.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer notes and warnings on prologue.

Repercussions

Chapter Eighteen

"So tomorrow we have to sit through my cousin's wedding," Oliver said from the other side of the bed where he was supposedly answering fan mail. "I think we should just skip out on the whole thing don't you?" He ignored him as he wasn't going to get into that again. "Ok, I know we have to go but couldn't you at least pretend to be as bummed out about this as me?"

"I'm actually looking forward to it," he said watching Oliver react with mock horror. "I imagine we will be ignored by the majority and can spend most of our time talking with Battina and a few others from the ministry."

"Well Battina's all right but most of the rest of your ministry friends are really boring," Oliver said with a snort. He refused to take offense since to him Oliver's quidditch team mates were equally boring. "Can we at least dress in leather and freak out my mom?"

"No," he said with a slight smirk. "If you want to do that you're with the wrong Weasley." He couldn't resist teasing Oliver a little. "Now George might go for that but I'm not sure Susan would like you asking him out?"

"Funny Perce," Oliver said smiling slightly. "Really funny." He turned back to his own paper work and then heard Oliver laughing so he turned back toward him. "I just realized if I told George about this conversation he'd never believe you said that."

"I would deny saying it even if he did believe you," He said giving Oliver a wink. "I do have an image to maintain after all." Oliver gave up and laughed again. "Are you in a good enough mood now that I can get back to work?"

"Knock yourself out, Perce," Oliver said still smiling. "I should get back to answering this fan mail." He knew he was smiling as well as he finally got to go back to working on his paper work. He had given up trying not to bring work home with him and instead focused on only bringing a few essential things home. Of course as Oliver delighted in telling him his definition of essential was much too broad.

He supposed if he was honest some of it could have been put off until the following Monday but better safe than sorry. The fact that he actually still found his work extremely satisfying didn't hurt and allowed him to get some enjoyment out of activities that most would find boring. Of course the report he was currently reading was even boring to him but he'd never admit it out loud.

"Hey Perce," Oliver said some time later. "How much longer are you going to be?" He looked up to see Oliver smiling. "I'm done answering my fan mail and well since tomorrow is going to be hell I thought tonight could be heaven."

He found himself staring at Oliver in shock. "That was beyond a doubt the worst line I've ever heard." Oliver was still smiling. "I mean really I don't know if I ever want to have sex with you again after that horrible line."

"Of course you do," Oliver said smirking. "I'm a quidditch star; I don't need good lines." After that Oliver kissed him and he forgot all about his paper work or Oliver dumb line. "See told you I didn't need lines." Oliver said laughing after a moment.

XXXX

He yawned as he turned the page on the latest tome of wandlore Dima had given him to read. She'd snapped the first wand he'd made under her supervision immediately and given him this book and told him that tomorrow he'd have to explain what he did wrong. He was nearly finished with the book and was about to just give up and take off when he saw it. There on the bottom of the page was the answer he'd missed out on a single step in the preparation process.

He glanced over the clock and was surprised to find that he'd found it a lot sooner than he had expected. He briefly entertained the idea of maybe going out to a club to unwind or even stopping by to see how Ernie was doing. He abandoned those ideas quickly and went back to reading the rest of the book. He could just imagine Dima expecting him to have caught more than one error in his work.

He was startled by his phone ringing shortly there after. The only people whoever contacted him by phone were his non magical relatives. "Hello," he said answering quickly hoping it wasn't some kind of emergency. He was relieved when it turned out to just be his mother reminding him that she wanted him to come to Sunday dinner. "I'll be there mother," he said calmly. He frowned slightly as she said she had someone she wanted him to meet.

He really hoped his mother wasn't trying to set him up again as he'd told her he wasn't interested in seeing anyone especially not another non magical person. He also knew that if he started dating anyone and Dima found out he could kiss his apprenticeship good bye.

XXXX

She looked down at the last book she was painstakingly duplicating magically. She had one way around that Muggleborn's irritating little jinx. She had to give Potter the originals just as she'd promised but she'd never said she wouldn't make a copy of them for herself. Of course she still knew she couldn't publish them while she was alive. She was planning for the days after her funeral to make sure the wizarding world would never forget Rita Skeeter.

She smiled as the process finished and she put the copy with the rest of her legacy. The day she died shock waves would be sent through the wizarding world as she had left her collection of blackmail information to the prophet and other papers. She could only imagine that scandal when all of it hit the presses.

Her happy musings were interrupted by one of her proximity spells going off that indicated someone was paying her a very early morning visit. She quickly exited and sealed her storage room and headed up stairs to see who it was. She kept her wand at the ready because she'd had some bad experiences with ticked off subjects of her reporting.

She found out quickly that whoever had paid her a visit had only dropped off a small envelope. After a quick check for any dangerous spells or other dangers she opened it. "I have some very valuable information for you," She read aloud slightly amused. "If you are willing to pay enough for it of course." She stopped reading out loud and finished skimming it.

She almost had to laugh at the cloak and dagger routine as her would be source asked her to meet them immediately at a pub to discuss the cost of the information. She smiled as she burnt the note to a cinder with her wand and prepared to head to bed. She had long ago learned not to meet sources on their terms but on hers.

XXXX

"You look beautiful," her father said as he took in the dress robes she was wearing to the wedding. "As pretty as your mother did when I met her." She had to smile at his compliment even though she still felt guilty for accepting Battina's charity.

"I have to think you again dad, for watching David instead of going to the wedding with the rest of us." He just shook his head and told her to have fun with her mother and Aunts. She knew he really didn't like weddings but she could have found someone else to keep her son. "I'll be back soon," she said, "Bye David, Mommy loves you."

She headed out to meet her mother and the rest of the more well off family members. She was glad to see that her Aunt approved of her wardrobe. Her guilt at taking the charity was still there but now she was grateful that it kept her on her Aunt's good side. "Are we ready to go?" She asked knowing her aunt had final say on when they left.

"A few more minutes dear I don't want to arrive too early," Her aunt said with a haute smile. She resisted the slight temptation to ask why they had to meet up so early then but knew better. Her aunt's good will was too important to risk for the small annoyances staying in her good grace came with.

"It looks as if we are going to have perfect weather for Octavius' wedding today," her mother said possibly sensing her annoyance. "I am certainly looking forward to seeing some of our cousins again."

She wasn't as she was still the subject of some gossip amongst members of the family because of the circumstances surrounding the birth of her son. Over the last year or two it had died town to where it was only dusted off and used when there wasn't any other gossip to go around but she knew her appearance at the wedding would start a whole new round of it.

XXXX

She stifled a yawn as let herself into her flat. She'd spent hours watching the outside of Rita's house frustrated when the other reporter hadn't taken her bait and left the house to meet her fake source. She was kind of glad that she hadn't fallen for it because while sitting there she'd gotten thinking about everything that could go wrong with her plan to break into Rita's house. If she'd gotten caught, she could have gone to prison so it was probably best that she hadn't even got to try.

Still she had to find another story something to get her name back in the headlines before she was totally forgotten. She certainly knew that covering the Fudge family wedding wasn't going to get her name on the front page. She had to get changed and meet her photographer quickly or she wasn't going to make it on time. She could only hope she managed to stay awake through the entire ceremony.

She could at least look forward to the slight possibility of meeting a bachelor who might make a good marriage prospect. She wasn't so focused on her career that she was going to ignore her own plans for her future.

To be continued...

Yes another short one but I'm just glad to be making progress on this fic again.


End file.
